


Vendetta

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy was supposed to be one of the happiest times in Oliver and Felicity's lives. But when Donna dies in a car accident and leaves Felicity her bar, Vendetta, can she really enjoy it? Can she get through the next few months without her mother? She's expecting a new baby and dealing with a new business. When someone from her past comes back in her life, only to complicate things further, what will she do?</p><p>(AU Gambit, but no island or Green Arrow. Tommy is alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honor Thy Mother

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, no, this is not going to be a breakup story. Anybody, who's ever read any my stories know Oliver and Felicity are always married. Nothing and no one's going to break them up in any of fics. But, I like to add conflicts in my stories that test the strength of these characters as individuals.

            Sun shined through their window, casting light directly over Felicity’s eyes. Normally, Oliver would usually go out for a long run, careful not to disturb his wife, but in recent weeks he really understood that he needed to be with her. Their sunlight wasn’t what woke her from the calm pull of sleep, which she really could use more of right now. Although, lately she wasn’t getting much of it with their busy lives and constantly changing body. In the morning she felt their baby stretch inside the swell of her belly. She smiled at the feel of a strong kick, and her arm looked tiny by comparison next to Oliver’s arm which was also draped just above the bump.

            This time should be one of the happiest moments in both her and Oliver’s lives, and for the first few months it was. They loved to have these private little moments just the baby, Oliver, and her.

* * *

 

            **_4 Weeks Ago_**

            Felicity said to their unborn baby, “You know, I think you take after your Daddy with all that fight training on my bladder.”

            “No.” Oliver knelt down with a gentle whisper. Felicity lifted up her loose red wine blouse to just underneath her breasts, and her husband pressed a long, soft smooch to her barely there baby bump, “I hope you’re more like Mommy. Baby girl, please be more like Mommy.”

            “I think _he’ll_ be like both of us.” His wife insisted while her fingers combed through her husband spiky blonde locks.

            His argument was laced with a small laugh, “I still say the baby’s a girl.”

            “Nope.” She fired back confidently, “Mother’s intuition outweighs Daddy’s incorrect guesses all the time.”

            “Well, I guess we’ll see who’s right in a few weeks, Hon.”

            “Deal.”

            They shook on it, and Oliver pulled on Felicity’s hand into a kiss, complete with a mix of her morning breath and his coffee breath. She kind of liked it since she couldn’t have any coffee again until baby Queen is born. Later that night, they had dinner with Quentin and Donna since they hadn’t been able to get together for the past couple of months. Busy schedules were like murder to proper family bonding time. The small kitchen in Quentin and Donna’s cozy one bedroom apartment was wafting with the usually delectable scent of Quentin’s chicken cacciatore, though it wasn't as spectacular as Oliver’s chicken cordon bleu at least that was according to Oliver himself. Any good chicken was just simply good chicken to Felicity and Donna. It didn’t matter how it was prepared, though they would never dare tell Oliver and Quentin that idea.

            They chatted briefly about their days before they finally sat down at the dinner table. Quentin poured everyone else a glass of smooth white wine while he grabbed a bottled water for himself.

            “Actually, can you grab a water for me too, please?” Felicity politely asked, latching onto Quentin’s wrist before he poured her a glass.

            Donna squeaked, and her eyes lit up with glee brighter than her menorah on the last night of Hanukkah. She even bounced a little in her seat. Oliver and Felicity couldn’t hide their big toothy grins. However, Quentin was the only one, who didn’t get it yet. His forehead resembled the horizontal blinds on their windows.

            “You sure, kiddo?” Quentin wondered, “This ain’t the cheap stuff from the box this time.”

            Donna knew. Of course, she knew. Although, she still wanted to inquire, “Oliver, Felicity is there something you two to need to tell us? Just curious as to why you aren’t drinking tonight? We have one of your favorite wines.”

            Oliver started, “Well.” He stretched out the word, and his tone was slightly higher than normal.

            “I can’t drink any alcohol because I’m pregnant.” Felicity confirmed with a smile as her and Oliver’s hands blanketed her little baby bump, smartly concealed by Felicity’s large purse and flowy pink blouse.

            “Ooh, I knew it. I knew it.” Donna cheered, her pitched raised with excitement, “I’m gonna be a bubbe. Not grandma, guys. The baby will need to know somewhat of his or her Jewish heritage.”

            “Of course.”

            Quentin added, “I guess that makes me a Pop Pop I better not hear ‘grandpa’ out da kid’s mouth when he or she’s old enough to talk. I don’t look like a grandpa.”

            “Mmm hmm. Sure, you don’t.” His stepdaughter tried to agree adamantly. But, a giggle bubbled up out of her. So she swiftly directed her gaze towards Oliver. “Because you better believe when we raise this baby, my faith will be represented.”

            “I know,” Oliver promised as his hand drifted down to her knee.

            Quentin, Donna, Oliver, and Felicity spent the rest of their night swapping stories. They discussed how far along she is right now. They mentioned what to expect in the future. The family wrapped up their night with some sweet celebratory cannolis for dessert.

            “Something my mom said got you all flustered, which is weird, considering you two are so buddy-buddy. What was it?”

            “Maybe, we shouldn’t have told her how far along you are.” Oliver warned with a clear of his throat, “Because she decided to crunch the numbers, told me ‘birthday sex is amazing,’ and then mentioned the time she and Quentin…”

            “Oh God. Oh God, I don’t wanna know.” His wife feigned a gag, and her fingertips rubbed his bicep, “I’m so sorry, Honey. My mother is, well, she’s my mother. You’ve met her. You’ve seen how she is.”

            “She’s definitely colorful and a free spirit.” He shrugged, “Despite that comment, I blocked it out by remembering what an amazing night that was.”

            She recalled, “It was pretty romantic and sexy.”

* * *

 

            **_October, Earlier that year_**

            The night that baby Queen was conceived, it was Felicity’s birthday. Oliver had decided to whisk his wife of four months away on a picnic in the park. She shivered since the cool autumn air nipped at her bare arms. Like the gentleman that her husband is, he warmed her up by draping his large black leather jacket over her shoulders. He had already given her a handmade gold necklace, constructed out of arrowheads. Archery was a fun hobby of his since his buddy Tommy said that it was all the rage. But, his surprises didn’t end there.

            “Remember this?” Her husband quizzed, gesturing to the label on the bottle after she heard him easily pop off the top.

            Lafite Rothschild 1982.

            “Of course, I do, Oliver.” His wife pointed out, “It’s the wine we had at our wedding.”

            He continued, “It’s also the first bottle of wine we ever shared together.”

            “Tell me something I don’t know.” She playfully teased with a deliriously happy smile, “Show off.”

            They ate their way through some creamy gourmet cheese, crispy baked crackers, richly spiced salami, and sweet fig jam while drinking a few glasses of their favorite red wine. They didn’t know what they more drunk off of each other or the wine. Okay, maybe they weren’t that bad. But, they both were a little tipsy.

            “C’mere.” Oliver waved Felicity over with a ‘come hither’ motion of his finger. She scooted closer and rose up on her knees, their lips mere centimeters apart, “I love you so damn much. Hap-happy birthday, Baby.”

            “I love you too, Oliver s-so, so much.” It was hard to see since the only light nearby were a couple of candles and an adjacent street lamp, but her cheeks warmed in a subtle pink flush.

            He propped up on his knees. Their heads tilted into a wet kiss. Their lips smacked together in a passionate frenzy. Felicity sneaked some tongue in there and to her disappointment, he pulled away for a brief moment.

            “Mmph, Felicity. How’s your birthday going? Are you having a good time?”

            Really? Did have to ask this now? But maybe that was the wine talking. She’d never let his broodiness fool her, he could get really chatty, especially when it was just the two of them alone with no one else, but each other at night.

            “Yes, this has been the best birthday ever. None of our lovable, crazy families. Just you and me, it’s perfect.” She responded, trailing a breathy giggle. “But this is one more thing I want tonight— no matter where we are.”

            “Name it.” Oliver prompted, “If it’s you asking, I’ll do it.”

            “You.” Her voice laden with desire, intentionally huskier than her usual tone. “Right now under the stars on the blanket. It’s the best way to wrap up my birthday with a bang.”

            Sure, it was cheesy, but effective. She slipped off his jacket, and suddenly Oliver’s back crashed into the red and white checkered picnic blanket thankfully cushioned by soft grass. Felicity leaned over him just like she loved most times. Her kisses moved in time with each button of his shirt she flicked open. His nipples immediately hardened due to the chilly night air, and he held onto her hips before she started grinding on his stiffening erection. Damn, his dark blue jeans were getting quite uncomfortable. But then he remembered, they’re in a public park, and besides that the cold may lead to some shrinkage issues.

            “Felicity, Felicity, wait!” He interrupted with another annoying break of their kisses. “This is a public park, and it’s cold out tonight.”

            “Oliver, that’s never stopped us before.” She huffed, her head tilted in annoyance, “If you don’t want to. Then, maybe we should just…”

            “No, no. I do.” He assured before hands cupped her ass and trailed up her back, “I just think it’s better if we go in the truck, warm up, so we can have the best birthday sex you’ve ever had right here under the stars. Plus, I think I’m laying down on a rock.”

            She nodded. They got up, and rolled everything in the blanket quickly. Oliver placed it all in the trunk of the Range Rover. Their truck was covertly hidden from view by some tall trees. Felicity pressed a button to turn on the light in the truck while she waited for him in the passenger seat.

            Felicity figured, not wanting to wait any longer, “You ready?”

            Not a word was uttered from his mouth. Just a devilish little grin before he pulled his wife over onto his lap. She let an embarrassed little whimper followed by his uncontrollable laugh since she accidently beeped the car horn with her butt. They resumed kissing after he leaned the driver’s seat back, and Felicity hips moved in with harsh little thrusts, purposefully intended to rile him up already.

            “Hey, hey, slow down.” Oliver warned with a light smack on her butt, “It’s your birthday, and I know how you love when I love every single inch of skin, when I kiss every single part of your body, and the way I move inside you because you know how perfectly we fit together.”

            Felicity shuddered at his words. Despite his previous warning, she heard him unzipping her dress. Suddenly, she felt the beige, buttery leather backseat against her bare back. He yanked down the rest of her purple dress. His blue button up shirt joined her dress near the dashboard. She toed off her black ballet flats, reaching for the zipper of his blue jeans. But he gently pinned her wrists above her head. She arched her back a bit, so Oliver helped her take off her bra and panties.

            “Oliver, my love, you don’t have to make tonight just about me. I want to…” Her sigh was shadowed with frustration.

            “Shh, Felicity. All you need to do is close your eyes and relax.”

            She did. That was when she realized the act of simply feeling and not seeing him made this moment so much more intense. Her breath hitched at certain little collisions of their bare skin. She bit back these soft little whimpers when he made good on his promise of kissing every single inch of her body. That was surprising, taking into account that they were in the back of their truck. She was grateful that their Range Rover had an uncharacteristically spacious backseat.

            First, Felicity felt the cool metal of her husband’s wedding band scrape against her hardened nipple, followed by slight pressure from the rest of his fingers, squeezing her breast in a tantalizing slow motion. Then his teeth grazed her neck slightly at the pulse point. The combined, simultaneous sensations were a heady rush of ecstasy. But, when his fingers slipped into her wet aching center that was just a bundle of pleasure, it could really make this one Helluva happy birthday.

            “Oh, God. Yes, Oliver!” She keened while he crooked his fingers in search of just the right spot when he found it, “Yes… _Right, there_ …Honey….Don’t stop. Oh… _Oliver_!"

            Her moans became muffled by his kiss while one of his arms securely braced her trembling body. Her eyes clamped shut even more so than before, and she saw stars behind her eyelids. She definitely felt the intensity of that orgasm since her core kept clenching as a warm wetness seeped down to the point where she knew she probably stained the front of Oliver’s jeans. Her breath came out in heavy pants when she finally reopened her eyes. Her pale skin was now a flushed pink.

            Oliver’s lips tilted at the intensity of her mitigated blue eyes shifting down to his jeans. He was more than ready, but he still wondered, “How ya feeling, Baby?”

            He could be a cocky little pain in the ass, but Felicity replied in a slur, “Amazing, do, um want any help with that?”

            “No,” Her husband refused, emphasized with a shake of his head, “I can do all the work.”

            He wriggled out of his messy dark blue jeans followed by his light gray boxers and as he literal hot body blanketed hers again. She teasingly quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, so now it’s work, Honey?”

            “Sorry,” Oliver corrected in a whisper, “What I meant to say is tonight, just let me love you.”

            Also, cheesy and a bit cliché. Yet, it got her to stop talking for a moment. He penetrated more than just fine. They kissed along with every thrust of his hips.

            “Ooh, Frack” She whimpered while she fought the urge not to nip at Oliver’s shoulder blade, “It feels really good having you inside me.”

            Provided they weren’t having sex, he would’ve grumbled, “Hon.” But instead his body was focused on giving her pleasure until he felt his own approaching fast. Her walls were warm, wet, and deliciously snug around him, “Oh, fuck…Babe… _Baby_ , I can’t…You feel, Fuck… _Felicity_!”

            Sweat dripped down him among other things as it burst in an explosion of euphoria, which brought on a wave of a smaller second orgasm for her. She felt the weight of his body on top of her own as Oliver shuddered and breathed shakily against her skin. Her fingertips gently caressed his scars, which contrasted her nails raking over his back. Not sharp, but just enough to give him a bit of a feel.

            Her tone was low when she murmured, “Hey, stranger, Best birthday ever” as their gazes met again.

            “Good. I’m glad.” He muttered against her forehead before he kissed it. His thumbs settled in the pools of her cute little dimples before they were ready to get back to their seats, get re-dressed, and go home.

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

Six weeks later, Oliver and Felicity had discovered. Felicity got an extra special belated birthday gift when they found out she was pregnant with their first child together. Her 23rd birthday was one of her best years ever. She was happy that she got the share the news with her mother, but that happiness was short-lived. She remembers the moment vividly. It’s like it plays over and over in her head as if it’s on a continuous loop in her mind’s memory bank.

Two mere days after Oliver and Felicity announced the news of her pregnancy to Quentin and Donna. She got a phone call from her mother’s phone, which she ignored because she and Oliver had an early morning meeting with Curtis in Queen Incorporated’s R&D department.

“My mother, again.” Felicity groaned. She stuck her phone on silent, and shoved it into her purse. “You know what? Her constant tidbits of new baby advice can wait. We can’t show up for another meeting with Curtis.”

“Uh-huh, He’s really excited about this invention.” her husband agreed, turning his phone off as well and sticking it in his briefcase. “Curtis calls it the T-Sphere.”

The T-Sphere still needed a little bit more work before it was ready to present to the masses. But, it was quite a terrific device that could really be beneficial for SCPD’s finest men and women in blue. After the presentation was over, Oliver and Felicity both turned on their phones again.

Their screens blew up with messages and voicemails from both Quentin and Thea. Felicity’s heart rate shot up, although Oliver tried to keep her as calm as he could. Anxiety and stress weren’t good for her or the baby. They knew that Quentin and Donna were involved in a car accident during a routine ride along.

Felicity’s heels clacked against the blue, green, and white tile of the hospital’s floor like a race horse. Oliver steadied her, gripping her hand in comfort. Quentin simply stood at the end of the hall in a shell-shocked state. His forehead crumpled, his eyes gleamed with unshed tears, and his breathing was weighted with a guilt, regret, and pain. But, he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t get closer to his stepdaughter right now. Quentin’s stare would have said it all. Still, Felicity had to be sure.

“M-my mother…Is she?” She gulped. Nerves caused her voice to jangle, “Did she?”

Quentin regained some his voice because he had to tell her. She had to know. “No. We had a deal that I would go first. We had a deal. Oh, God. I can’t do this again. First, Laurel. Now, Donna. I couldn’t swerve out of the way before that drunk street racer hit us. I’m so sorry, Felicity. She’s gone.”

Oliver’s eyes shined with tears as well, but now he had to be strong for Felicity. It took a long moment for her to register what had really just happened. Her breath stuttered when she finally released this loud wail of a cry. She buried herself into Oliver’s arms. The only time he had ever seen her in such pain was when she was temporarily paralyzed last year from a drive-by shooter. He prayed that she would never be in that much anguish again, but clearly his prayers weren’t answered.

Quentin had fallen to his knees, needing to regain his bearings. Felicity’s shaky breaths were muffled against her husband’s suit. Makeup and snot coated the lapel of his gray suit jacket, but he didn’t care. He supportively gripped Quentin’s shoulder while his other arm was safely wrapped around his wife’s waist just above her baby bump. He had to be more than just a son-in-law and husband, he was their strength and their anchor.

Regardless of the upcoming criminal investigation for the drunk street racer now in custody, they were able to hold Donna’s funeral a week later. Felicity was the last one to shovel dirt on her mother’s casket per the Jewish custom. She and Oliver were the last ones to leave the cemetery. Gray clouds darkened the sky, fitting for a funeral now that Felicity’s own light was gone. Water began to drip down from the clouds in a fast approaching shower.

Oliver offered while his hands kneaded over his wife’s tense shoulders, “I know you want to stay longer, but it’s starting to rain. We can go home. I’ll get you a glass of hot milk and challah bread in a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“No, no.” His wife grumbled, not really comprehending how they made it to the limo already. “Sleep. I just want sleep.”

“Okay, fine.” He relented, willing to do anything to make her happy even today— one of the most gut-wrenching days of her entire life. “Why don’t you take a shower and a nap? I’ll wake you up after an hour. Then, we can have popcorn, watch _Dr. Who_ , and we can spend the whole night talking if that’s what you want.”

“I promise. I’m not shutting you out. I just need time, and what you mentioned before it does sound kind of nice. But, please, I don’t want you to worry about me too much. I’m…” Her tone led him to believe that she stated that out of obligation as opposed to the actual truth.

As they sat in the limo, he cut her off, “Don’t say that you’re fine when I know you’re not, and that’s okay. You need to grieve, to feel sad for a little while, to heal. It’s a part of what makes us human. Look me in the eyes, and honestly tell me that you won’t shut me out.”

“I promise that I won’t ever shut you out.” His wife reassured, emphasized by the way she intertwined their fingers. That was when he knew she really meant it this time.

“Thank you.”

She made an attempt at a joke, though her eyes still glistened with sadness, “So I’ll take popcorn, _Dr. Who_ , and a back rub for 500, Alex.”

“You don’t have to be funny for me. You know that, right?” Oliver reminded, his thumb traced ambiguous patterns over the back of her hand.

“I know. I guess I just thought it would make all of this seem easier.”

It didn’t, but for the first time that day they both rediscovered a comforting silence in each other. Felicity was so comfortable she fell asleep in the limo on the ride home. Her legs stretched out to the empty third seat, and her back was against Oliver’s side like he was a firm pillow.

Two weeks after Donna’s funeral, Quentin discovered that Donna left her bar, Vendetta in Felicity’s name. It was her decision if she wanted to keep managing the bar or not. She had talked it over with Oliver for at least three nights. She never earned a Master’s degree in business management. She had no prior experience as a bar and restaurant owner, although Felicity did waitress and bartend here during her early years in college.

Sure, she was a little reluctant to leave Queen Incorporated without a VP. But, Oliver could do a great job with Walter by his side.

“Are you wanna do this, Felicity?” Oliver asked, one last time. There was no backing out on the deal after she crossed the t’s and dotted the i’s.

Yet, there, Oliver, Felicity, and Quentin stood in a once bright and vibrant bar and restaurant full of love, laughter, and life. Now it seemed dustier than usual, although they would really to clean this place up after two and a half weeks of being closed. The room was cast in shadows, and the light emitted was a small crack of sunlight from a small window with a ripped shade.

Felicity believed, “I’m positive, Oliver. My mother got this place when we moved from Vegas to Star City. She built it from the ground up in six inch heels, barely able to pay herself until she hit it big. My mother loved people, carrying on every day conversations with them, and she knew most of her customers’ names. I want that, Honey. I want to keep her legacy alive, to honor her memory. Our memories because if it wasn’t for this place, I wouldn’t have met you here six years ago, and we wouldn’t be able to have this beautiful baby girl of ours in a few months.”

“Alright, I’m on your side.”

“That’s the spirit, Queen.” Quentin clapped his son-in-law on the back before he tossed Felicity the keys. “Okay. Let’s get to work. The bar’s not gonna reopen itself.”

Felicity was pregnant, but she certainly didn’t suffer from ‘mom mind’. She was a quick study, and Gerry could help her figure it out. Running and a bar/restaurant and helping to run a corporation weren’t that different, right? She wasn’t gonna ask herself “What could possibly go wrong?” Because that spelled the death of business and characters in every single horror movie she had ever seen. Oliver believed in her, but more importantly she believed in herself. Yeah, she’s got this. Or at least, she hoped she did.


	2. Broken Promises

            Today was Vendetta’s grand re-opening. Normally, when any business, especially the bar and restaurant business purposefully shut down for two and a half weeks, it usually meant the place would be closed permanently. But, since Oliver and Felicity previously ran a multibillion dollar conglomerate together, they had money now. They funded Vendetta enough to keep it afloat, and Quentin chipped in some of his own salary as well. Donna’s employees needed their own times to grieve too. She didn’t know much of anything when she built the place when she bought an empty space. Donna just knew she needed a fresh start away from Vegas, away from the troubles of her divorce, away from it all. A combination of alimony payments, help from old friends Martin Stein and Rebecca Merlyn, the formerly empty building soon became a local hotspot for many people in Star City. Thankfully, Donna brought on Gerry Conway to be her assistant manager. He knew the ins and outs of this business. So over the years he helped Donna figure it all out. He was doing the same with Felicity, and luckily, she was swiftly learning the books.

            Gerry and Felicity decided to host a small, intimate re-opening party with some of local press to drum up some more customers that they had lost over the past couple of weeks. Everyone was enjoying the locally brewed beer and burgers stuffed with cheese in the patty. Felicity was in her mother’s old office. Well, now it was hers of course doing an interview with Samantha, who typically worked for Central City _Picture News_. But, she was doing some freelance work with _Star City Journal_. She was glad she didn’t have to raise this falsely happy shield on her heart like she was doing with other reporters. They had gone through the usual questions, “Why did you decide to reopen Vendetta? What are your plans to bring in more customers?" And more ideas like that.

            Samantha stopped scribbling down notes, and with a click of a button, she turned off her digital recorder.

            Felicity’s eyebrows did that crinkly thing, and her right hand began twisting the rings on her finger over and over again

            “Felicity,” Samantha said in a reassuring tone, enunciating every syllable of her name much like Oliver would most of the time, “Don’t worry, this is strictly off the record.”

            “I know. That’s what I’m worried about, Samantha.”

            She smiled, “Hey, we’re friends. I get that our relationship hasn’t exactly been conventional.”

            “What with you and Oliver being Star City’s Bruce Willis and Demi Moore over the past six years? And you and I have sort of become Max and Caroline? Yeah, not exactly conventional at all. It hasn’t been from the start. But it’s best for William, and it really works for all of us. I spent years wishing my parents got along like you and Oliver do now after they split up.” Felicity joked with a small, yet genuine laugh for the first time in three long weeks.

            That was an understatement. Oliver started dating Felicity while Samantha was seven months pregnant with William. Oliver and Felicity met a few nights after his and Samantha’s breakup.

* * *

 

**_Six Years Ago_ **

At that point, Ollie and Samantha had been dating for four years. One hot night after a few glasses of champagne and a quick, but sexy rendezvous in a janitor’s closet of the Gambit, William was conceived that very night. Their parents put pressure on both of them to get married when they revealed the baby bombshell. Samantha was the only girl he’d ever had eyes for from the moment she walked into his life in an english composition class at Starling University. Her eyes would linger on him when he wasn’t looking. Oliver didn’t fail to notice how Samantha’s blue sweater rose up from time to time when she raised her hand to try and answer most of Professor West’s questions. Asking for a black pen led to asking Samantha out to ice cream and a poetry reading he really didn’t wanna listen to. He knew that. She knew that, although she thought he was really sweet for trying.

            Despite drunken advances from Laurel Lance, Ollie was always faithful to Samantha. Ollie and Samantha were in love with each other. They wanted to get married, but just not right then. They were too young. He was twenty-two on track to graduate with a bachelor’s degree in international business and a minor in astrophysics. She was twenty-one with one more year to go to finish up her degree in journalism with honors. Things were going great for the first few months of her pregnancy, but stress from exams and paparazzi were an unfortunate weight on their relationship.

            However, Ollie and Samantha had a long overdue date night at Ortega’s after they found out William was a boy. Apparently, William also really wanted Mommy to have some tacos. Whatever baby wanted, mommy got. That philosophy was Ollie’s saving grace as an expectant dad. It was a warm night in May while Ollie and Samantha were waiting for a cab to take them back to their apartment.

            “Mmm, that’s our son in there.” Ollie murmured against her neck. His hands slowly followed the curve of Samantha’s hips to the swell of her baby bump, left with a sliver of exposed skin from a black crop top and matching high waisted skirt. Their hands both rested on the bump. Samantha could feel William’s kicks, but Ollie couldn’t yet. So he distracted himself by tending to other long overdue moments. He smiled against her skin just before his lips left a path of wet kisses along the column of her neck. She giggled as her back arched against his firm chest. “Thank God, there no…”

            “Shh, don’t say it, Ollie. You know what will happen when you do.” She shushed, punctuated with a sigh since he nipped at her earlobe before planting a big ol’ smooch on her cheek. Then, his lips just didn’t wanna leave her neck. “You know, Mmm.. Mr. Queen. I do, ah, believe I need to finish up some work on a very important _in-depth interview_ tonight.”

            Her words couldn’t be misconstrued. He knew what she really meant, and he was more than happy to oblige. But he still played along. Oh yeah, anybody I know?”

            “Uh-huh. He’s a really special guy. He’s the best, although he’s usually pretty quiet. We-I mean, um, I may have to get pretty creative if he’s up for the challenge.”

            Another smile tilted on his lips, “Oh, that guy’s always up for the challenge. I’m sure of it, and he’s more than willing to get creative. So how long do you think this ‘in-depth interview’ will take?”

            “Hmm…He’s usually tougher than a walnut to crack, but once you get him going… Oh, lemme tell you, he can drag it out for hours. He drives me crazy.”

            “Yeah?” He asked as he turned her around his arms.

            She repeated, “Yeah.”

            They kissed like they’d kissed in years. Samantha’s hands slid underneath Ollie’s gray cargo jacket, her palms resting on his pecs, right over his racing heart before she looped her arms around him. She tiptoed on his sneakers since she wasn’t wearing heels for the next few months. His strong arms ensnared her waist just above her ass, dying to cop a feel. Though, they were in public.

            “Damn it.” He gasped out in an annoyed grumble, spotting absolutely no yellow cabs in sight passing through traffic. The streets were practically empty apart from a few parked cars and people driving home from work. “You were right, Sam. We should’ve taken my car.”

            “Ooh, can I get that, ‘You were right, Sam’ in writing. Hon?” Samantha prodded, grabbing his hand since she eyed a bus bench right across the street, “I know they’re not your usual method of transportation, but let’s go wait over there.”

            They walked hand-in-hand, and when they reached the other side of the street. A couple of large men, slightly taller than Ollie ran out on the sidewalk from behind the trees. Camera flashes blinded them.

“Ollie! Samantha! Do you the sex of the baby yet?!” One photog yelled.

“Hey, hey. Back it up. We’re walking here.” Ollie reminded, frustration coursed through his veins, evident in his harsh tone. Samantha saw one of his fists clench, so she kept that anger at bay by holding his hand tighter. He would do anything to protect her and their son, but she couldn’t deal with another phone call to his awful mother explaining why Ollie got taken into custody again. It was the same old story every time, he punched out the paparazzi.

“Holy shit. She’s pretty hot for a pregnant chick.” A lone paparazzi said as he trailed behind them like a dog to a juicy steak. He yanked Samantha’s free arm back hard and urged, “Hey, Baby. Why don’t you turn around and give us that sexy pout of yours?”

As soon as Samantha winced with an “Ow!” Ollie sprang into action, whipped around so fast, his fist hit that guy’s face before she could even warn, “Ollie, no. Don’t. Not for me. Not again. You promised.”

The photog held his bleeding nose before his eyes darted over to his camera.

Rage dripped from Ollie’s voice as he gritted, “Stay away from my girlfriend. You son of a bitch.”

The paparazzi’s fight or flight response kicked in, and he ran away like a scared little boy home to his mommy, or in this case the tabloid rag he works for in Star City.

Ollie felt like a hero once again, though Samantha didn’t share the same sentiment. Her brown eyes bored into his blue ones. He instantly realized he broke a promise to her. He said no punching out paparazzi even if they were sleazebags. That was why Moira hired John Diggle to be the head of the Queen’s family security detail. But, Ollie was his own man. He could defend himself, his girlfriend, and their unborn son with no hesitation whatsoever. Samantha loved how protective he was of them, but what she didn’t love was the immense anger and physical violence it brought out in him. That side of him wasn’t part of the man she loved

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but they needed close out this night. They really did. Ollie thought he would spend a night on their uncomfortable pullout couch.  Instead, she insisted, “You and I are gonna go home together. We’re gonna make love, and by morning you and I definitely need to talk about a lot of stuff, Ollie.”

“Sweetie, please don’t.” He shook his head, holding tightly to her hands. His tone was low, beseeching, and sullen. She just gripped his hands more firmly, and they understood what this one night meant.

Samantha and Ollie shared an intense night of angry, but passionate love making against the wall of their apartment. Their flesh smacked together roughly, which contrasted the gentleness of his hands, which cushioned some of her back from the wall. They moved together harshly with an intrinsic knowledge of each other’s bodies due to years of familiarity. But they were mindful of the baby. They practically kissed the life out of each other as he held her entire weight in arms. Her arms and legs clung to him, never wanting to let go. However, she knew she had to eventually. They needed this moment to get all their frustrations out, to never forget how in love they were with each other.

Samantha’s teeth clamped down on Oliver’s shoulder’s to avoid loudly screaming his name in pleasure, careful not to wake their neighbors above them. With that, his name fell from her lips in a high-pitched moan while her body arched and trembled in his arms. Three thrusts of his hips later, her name was a low grunt in her ear. Their skin stuck together with sweat, not bothering to talk or even clean up. They moved back to their bed. A bed they shared for four amazing years, but by morning that would all change. They fell asleep tangled up in each other and their dark blue sheets.

Sunlight poured in through their little window, which was cracked open. Her eyes popped open first. Her brunette locks splayed out against his chest. She kissed the tattooed message in Cyrillic that he got to honor his father’s memory like she knew he loved, especially after sex. Although, Oliver’s father hated tattoos, but that was beside the point. She couldn’t exactly just get this over with. Samantha just couldn’t rip it off like a bandage because they were expecting a beautiful baby boy in a few short months.

“Oliver,” Her voice hoarse was with sleep.

He was awake. He just wanted to stay here, right here in this one single moment with her and their son. But he knew that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t force her to keep being in a relationship she didn’t want to be in anymore. Sure, they were together for appointments, for each other, and for the baby. But it just wasn’t the same anymore.

After a deep breath, Oliver pointed out, “Things are serious when you don’t call me Ollie.” His fingertips trailed up from the base of her bare back. She smiled at the gesture, eyes darting down to the naked bodies draped in askew sheets.

“We need to get dressed.”

They threw on their rumpled clothes from last night. And, so it began a talk that lasted for hours, literally. They shared sweet memories of when they fell in love. They discussed how this would all work— the logistics, the living situation, and the baby. They may not be together romantically anymore, but this baby bonded them together for the rest of their lives. And they wanted to give their son two individually happy parents who love him no matter what happened between them

“Samantha, I love you, I don’t wanna let you go. No more hitting. No more anger. I promise. It’s just when it comes down to you and the baby, if anything bad ever happened to you two, I don’t what I would do…”

“I know. I love you too, Ollie. We were each other’s first loves, but I don’t think we’re each other’s last loves. I’m not asking you to let me go, but we both know this hasn’t been working for the last month. And if last night was any indication of the stress it’s put on you, I don’t know what is. That part of you isn’t the guy I fell in love with during freshman year. I’m asking you to give me space, so we can continue to be friends. So our son can have two happy parents. I’m telling you that I want you to be a part of his life and mine, but just in a different way from now on. Don’t think of this us breaking up. Think of it as us doing what’s best for our family.”

All he could was mutter an "okay," and began packing his stuff.

* * *

 

       Four short days later, much to his dismay, he moved back into Queen Manor. He spent a lot of the breakup brooding in his old bedroom, going to class, the library, and that was it. Until Tommy came back in the picture.

“Woo! Get off your ass, Ollie ‘cause the boys are back out on the prowl.” He announced, his tone dripping with excitement. Ollie huffed out a little laugh. If Tommy was any louder, he’d need a noisemaker or a firecracker to do so.

Ollie quirked an eyebrow, “What about Sara, and how’s senior year, Dr. Merlyn?”

“ _You_ are back on the prowl. Sara’s fine, kicking college’s ass. We’ve still got years to a residency and a law degree, but we’re doing great. Now I didn’t come all the way from Chicago to play Gossip Girl like two Chatty Cathies. I flew out here to cheer up my best bro. Now get your bodyguard before your mother gets pissed off at us both. Let’s hit up this new place called Vendetta.” He corrected.

“How is it you know about the new places before me? You’ve been here all of what twenty minutes.”

Tommy shrugged, “I heard about when I was leaving the airport. My mom actually told me about it. Her friend Donna owns the place. There’s great beer and burgers, so come on. Let’s go.”

Forty minutes later, they entered Vendetta. It was a quaint little place. Dark green walls adorned with bright pink and white feathers, which contrasted black and white photos of the building process of Vendetta. They were strings of lights that probably belonged on a Christmas tree better. A jukebox, a few couple pool tables, dart boards, oddly a cornhole board, and a rather large bar loaded with alcohol. This wasn’t at all how Tommy described it.

Ollie paused, not really know what to make of the place, “It’s…nice. I guess.”

Despite the odd décor, the food smelled great. And, the place was buzzing with laughter and chatter. Most of the waiters and waitresses wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with a neon pink big capital V on their shirts with simple black jeans, but the girl behind the bar. Now she was really something.

“Mmm, she is some kind of fa…” Tommy said, mentally slapping himself. He looked down at his shoes, “Wait! You’re taken. Sara will kill you. You’re taken. Sara will kill you.”

Ollie coughed, “Whipped.”

“Dude, are you kidding me? You were ten times worse when you were with Sam. I’m surprised you didn’t start baby talking to her belly.”

He thought back to the times when he actually did talk to Samantha’s belly, although he chose to keep that thought to himself.

“She’s the owner’s daughter.” Diggle interjected, “Why don’t I take Fido here out for his walk, and you can grab yourself one glass of Tennessee whiskey? It’ll put some hair on your chest. Skip the Russian Vodka. It’s for wimps. But I’ll be right outside if you need me, Mr. Queen.”

“Hey!” Tommy argued while Dig ushered him outside, “Man, what kind of bodyguard are you?”

“The kind that can put you in a sleeper hold in under ten seconds, if you don’t shut up and move, Mr. Merlyn.”

He gulped, “Noted, Mr. Diggle. Is that girl laughing at me?” He was referring to a beautiful lady, whose raven locks were tied back in a messy ponytail while she was clearing plates from a now vacant table.

“Yup.” Dig replied with a pop of the p. His shared amusement was obvious. He may not have smiled with his mouth, yet it was all in his eyes. “She’s my sister-in-law, Carly.”

“John,” Carly called out to him just before they left. “So nice of you to adopt those two little white boys.”

“Oh you know, I try to do my best by ‘em and raise ‘em right. Make sure the pretty blonde one doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

She giggled, and the green door slammed shut with a ding of the bell.

Ollie strode over with confidence. What for? He didn’t know. He definitely wasn’t looking to jump back into a relationship right now. For God sake’s, his girlfriend of four years and baby mama just broke his heart four short days ago. That girl was smokin’ with a capital S. She had these reddish brown waves that cascaded down past her shoulder, tight black jeans that made her voluptuous ass look even more fantastic than it already was, and he couldn’t tell from this view. But, he was pretty sure she was wearing a large red bandana as a shirt, evident by her almost completely bare back and the barely there red knot at the center of it. He finally sat down on a maroon stool, completely memorized by how sexy this girl was.

“You gonna order something? Or are you just gonna keep sitting there like a mindless drone? It’s a back. Everyone has one.” The girl said, bottles clicking as she restocked the top-shelf liquor.

“Well, not everyone’s as comfortable as showing it off as you are.” He countered, then blurted out, “You’re some kind of sexy… Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Yes, you did. You’re just like every other ass that walks in, thinking I’m up for a good time. So let me stop you right there. I’m not. I’m just working here at my mother’s bar to help pay my tuition fees. I have a name. It’s Felicity, and I happen to be really smart.” She ranted, and after she turned around, her eyes bugged out a little, “You-You’re Ollie Queen.”

“Guilty as charged.” A small smile tugged at his lips for the first time in four days. “But I’m thinking I should start going by Oliver. Hi, Felicity. I apologize on behalf of my gender for treating such a cute and intelligent girl like you so badly every night.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Pfft…I don’t let that nice guy charm fool me so easily. I still think you’re an ass, but I suppose you’re one of rare ones, who has some redeemable qualities. Hey, shouldn’t you be home with your pregnant wife, girlfriend, fiancé, or whoever she is to you? Before you ask, it’s in all the tabloids. But, then again I probably shouldn’t have asked you that. My mom says I talk too much. It’s just…I do it when I get nervous, and I shouldn’t…”

“Felicity. It’s fine. Technically, now I guess I have to call her my ex-girlfriend. And since you asked, normally, I would be, but she dumped me four days because she ‘needed space’. We’re still gonna friends though for our kid, and now I’m talking too much.”

Felicity’s babbling must’ve been contagious, or something? Boy, was it hot in here? He hoped he wasn’t flushed. He wasn’t even drunk yet.

She interrupted his train of thought, “Ah, so you’re here to drown your sorrows, huh? Pick your poison. My guess is that you look like either a Russian Vodka or a neat scotch kind of a dude.”

“Smart and perceptive, I like that,” Oliver complimented with a clear of his throat, “Those would be usuals. My friend Dig even recommended Tennessee whiskey because, according to him ‘Vodka is for wimps.’ But it’s time for a fresh start, so let’s just go with a light beer on tap.”

“Coming up,” Felicity snapped before she grabbed a glass.

She slid over his light beer, and he caught the glass right in his hand. They exchanged minute smiles. That girl was really something. It wasn’t only that way she dressed that caught his eye. It was her. Like he reminded himself he wasn’t looking for romance, especially so soon after a breakup. But, he’d definitely have to make Vendetta one of his usual go-to places to eat.

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

Felicity was uncharacteristically quiet but considering the circumstances, Samantha understood why because everyone had their own individual processes for grieving.

Samantha leaned in closer, not in a threatening just to make sure her friend was really listening to what she had to say next. “I am not gonna pretend like I know what you’re going through. I don’t because I didn’t have the added stress of losing someone while I was pregnant. And running a new business in the midst of all that. Oliver and I lost our fathers on the Gambit after William was born, so I do know what some of that is like. We were there for each other. Oliver will continue to be there for you too, but so can I.”

“He’s not the only one who cares about you. It doesn’t have to be just you and Oliver against the world. Because as your friend and a mother, I’ve got your back. You just have let someone else in.Just don’t go there. Don’t go to that place where you close off from the rest of the world because I’ve gotten to know you over the past six years. You have a bad habit of putting your problems at the bottom of the list. Promise?” Samantha could give one Helluva speech, although Felicity’s mind was elsewhere. It was swirling with numbers, inventory items, and employee schedules.

“Yeah…Yeah.” Felicity appeased. Samantha’s words didn’t sink just yet. Instead, Felicity voiced out what she was just thinking, “The problem is that I don’t have just me, Oliver, and Mia to worry about. I have multiple staff members, who need to get back on the payroll to feed their families. Partnerships with butcher shop, bakeries, and breweries all waiting to get their cuts of the deal. And I…”

“Hey, boss?” Gerry walked in, looking rather sweaty and as red as a tomato. His tie was wrinkled and slightly undone. Felicity didn’t respond to ‘boss’ at all “Felicity, we’ve got a huge problem with the pink cloud.”

“The pink what now?” Her lips pursed in confusion.

“The pink cloud.” Gerry informed, “Your mother made her own specialty margarita blend when we were actually supposed to be looking for new craft beers at the Miller brewery. She added it after you left for QI with your husband. I thought you wanted to go over menu changes? That’s why I e-mailed you a copy last night.”

She stumbled to find the right words. “Right…um. It’s-it’s just pregnancy brain. Uh, it totally went over my head. It looks like we need call the Miller brewery back, and get this all sorted. Okay?”

It didn’t, but Samantha stayed mum on the subject. She knew that because when both Oliver and Felicity were supposed to Facetime with her and William before his bedtime. Oliver spoke in a hushed tone, so as not to wake his sleeping wife. The screen from her tablet glowed against her chest. The red pen she was chewing so much so that Oliver could see teeth marks indented in the cap. Felicity was also snoring with a wisp of drool leaking from her mouth. That was something she’d never done before.

At first, Oliver just attributed it to all the new tasks she took on at work, but maybe it was something more. When he tried to talk to her more about how she was feeling after Donna’s death, especially considering it was so recent, she wouldn’t lash out at him like usually did when she was hurt. Felicity would simply close her eyes and pretend to be asleep. He figured out that easily because he had been sleeping beside her for the past five and a half years. The pain and grief was raw, similar to the scars on her and Oliver’s bodies.

            “Felicity,” Samantha called out again as she spotted her friend’s pearly whites graze in a sharp contrast over her red lip stain.

            She waved off in a breath while she swiftly followed Gerry out of her office, “Sam, I don’t have any more time, you, Oliver, and I will all talk later.”

            Later that night, Felicity regretfully left Vendetta at 11PM, Gerry, and their bartender Nina to close up the place, so she could get some much needed rest. The pink cloud recipe got mixed up with another margarita mix at Saints & Sinners in Central City called Cautionary Tale. They accidentally put orange juice instead of cranberry juice. The lime juice, tequila, and cranberry juice are all what give the drink its signature pink color. They kept driving back and forth to the brewery and Vendetta, only to deal with employee arguments about which tables are theirs to wait on for the day.

            “Hey,” Oliver greeted as soon as he heard his wife’s boots trudging upstairs to their bedroom. “Work must’ve been crazy.”

            She responded, tiredness dragging at her every movement, “It was.”

            Felicity had trouble pulling off her flat brown boots from her aching feet, so Oliver did it for her once he tossed his green journal aside for the night.

            “I gotcha. I gotcha.” He offered, kneeling down before her to take off her shoes. Felicity muttered a quick “Thanks.”

            She didn’t even bother changing into Oliver’s shirt before she laid down on her side of their bed, jeans and all. Her eyes blinked shut with her glasses still framing her face. Felicity blindly reached for her pregnancy body pillow, which was sometimes wedged between her and Oliver. Instead her pillow, she felt familiar calloused follow the sound of the zipper on her blue jeans opening.

            “Oliver,” His wife sighed- both understanding she was in mood for sex. But, still, “You don’t have to wait on me, hand and foot. I’m comfortable like this. I promise.”

            “Mm Hmm,” She couldn’t see it but she knew her husband just had a cocky smirk on his face. His voice was laden with a mixture of disbelief and amusement, “I’m used to taking your clothes off, so just lift your hips, Baby.”

            Despite sleep pulling at her, she did as he asked. Her ears pricked at the rustle of her jeans hitting the hamper followed by her underwear. Since she got pregnant, garments on the lower half of her body felt constricting. Plus, it was easier when she had to pee multiple times a night. Snaps of her purple plaid shirt followed, and lastly her glasses were tucked away in her case on her nightstand.

            “Thanks again. Are you coming back to bed now?”

            His response was wordless. Felicity felt the mattress dip at his side. Her knees bent as much as she could towards her chest. Her body spooned with her body pillow instead of him. Oliver pressed a kiss to his wife’s hair, and his rough fingertips matched the coarse skin of Felicity’s back. She had numerous scars from bullet wounds and multiple surgeries.

            “Felicity, Samantha mentioned that you seemed really stressed at work today, and she swears she heard you crying in your mom’s old office after you asked to be left alone. I know it’s late, but talk to me please. Let me help you fix this.”

            “What? Was she listening at the door? I don’t wanna talk about this right now. Like you said, Honey. It’s late, and this isn’t something you can fix. This is my problem. Not yours. I promise we’ll talk in the morning. Okay?”

            That talk never came because Walter insisted on an early morning emergency meeting with some possible new investors. Oliver tried to texting her throughout the day, and he got mere one word answers or emojis. That wasn’t good. That was never really like Felicity. He understood that she was really busy, but she needed to take time to relax. She needed to take time to rest as a pregnant mother.

 More importantly, she needed to time to be a grieving daughter, and she wasn’t. Felicity wasn’t because she was just distracting herself with work. He hadn’t seen this side of her since her recovery in the hospital after she became temporarily paralyzed. Oliver knew Felicity was shutting him out again, despite her promise, because she didn’t want to feel like a burden to him. They may not have been business partners anymore, but they were still partners in life, in their marriage, in parenthood. And he needed to help in some way before her bottled up pain burst out like a rocket.


	3. Roller Coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in a day? Next update's hopefully sometime next week. I have a couple other fics planned and work. So we'll see.
> 
> The Ollie/Samantha flashback in the previous chapter's different for me as a writer. Ollie's not a douchey playboy, and I didn't wanna vilify Samantha. But I was a bit concerned as to how it would be received. I'm a firm believer in the idea that a person can have more one love at different times in his/her life, but it's the last one that matters most. So I was working on this chapter, which has more Oliver and Felicity. If you don't like Samantha on the show, I hope you guys like in my story because as a stepchild myself, the relationships among Oliver, Felicity, Samantha, and William are important to me. I really wanna to portray each of these relationships happily, yet honestly. I can say that Samantha will really be helpful to Felicity as a mother and friend.

            Some of the wait staff at Vendetta had been a little flaky over the past month and half since Felicity began managing it. Gerry suggested they fire some people. But, similar to employees at Queen Incorporated, Felicity was never a fan of letting people go. Especially considering that this was her mother’s business. Donna really trusted each and every one of her staff members. It was like she told Quentin before the best things to come out of her first marriage were her daughter and her BS Detector. So she found another way. At six months along, Felicity was back to her old job of waiting tables. She hadn’t done this since college when she had to pull double duty as a bartender and waitress at only eighteen.

            Chef Brian called out, “Angus beef burger, onion rings, and a Darhk ale to table three.”

            “On it!” Felicity immediately replied, walking in as fast as she could and grabbing the tray.

            Brian wondered, “Boss?”

            “Mmm hmm,” she muttered before her lips pursed in a line. She knew she shouldn’t have to take on waiting tables as the manager, who was also at the end of her second trimester. “It’s no big deal, Dennis needed time off to study for midterms.”

            On that note, the door swooped open and shut. Brian wanted to grab the tray from her, but he had to get back to cooking for other hungry customers. As Felicity walked out, she was navigating around the sometimes crowded space quite well.

            “Boss?” Her bartender Nina echoed Brian’s sentiment as she jumped over the long counter.

            Felicity waved her off as if it was nothing, and in her opinion it really was nothing. But Gerry, Nina, and Brian were some of Vendetta’s longest running employees. Donna and Felicity weren’t too much alike, but they shared a lot of the same endearing, yet naïve qualities. They were too trusting of people, and they were more than willing to take on more than they could handle it in order to help each and every single one of their employees. Because at Vendetta’s, the Smoaks treated their staff just like family.

            “Okay, sir, here’s your angus… Woah!” Felicity began to announce, although another customer at the table next to her looked like he had a few too many. And, he loved to talk with his hands. Her white t-shirt was now stained brown, and it reeked of beer. The pungent smell of beer really wanted to make her barf. Her morning sickness shouldn’t have been called morning sickness since it hit her in the afternoon.

            “M-miss, I’m s-so shorry, sawry, sorry.” The man said, and he tried to wipe up the spill with a crumpled white paper napkin. While he was genuinely trying to help, a stranger’s hand should have no place near her breast, “Lemme, lemme, help you with that, m-miss.”

            He hiccupped, and his hand kept lingering on her slightly larger breasts, even though the spill was centered more towards the swell of her belly.

            Felicity ordered as calmly as possible, yet anger punctuated her every word, “Sir, get your hand off my boob before I do it myself.”

            “Listen, l-Iady.” He stuttered, “I, I was just trying to h-help.”

            Felicity smacked the guy’s hand with such force he rubbed it like a hurt puppy, who got hit with a rolled up newspaper.

            Directing her attention elsewhere, she insisted, “Get this guy some water, fries, and then call him a cab. Okay, Nina?”

            “Alright,” Nina answered with a nod. Felicity bit back her trembling lip, “Felicity, you okay? That guy was being a jackass, I mean, he…”

            Her boss shrugged, “I’m okay really. I wish people would stop asking me that. Hey, if Oliver calls don’t mention this to him. He gets agro if a dude so much as looks at me wrong.”

* * *

 

**_Six Years Ago_ **

Oliver had been going to Vendetta regularly every Wednesday for the past month from the very moment he first set foot in the eating establishment. And every time he ordered the same exact meal. Donna heard the sound of a ding, and in walked in Oliver, who was looking like an Ambercrombie model with great fitting blue jeans, brown shoes, and a black t-shirt. Those pearly whites, blue eyes, and sexy scruff only emphasized his other great features.

            “Hello.” Donna greeted as she was making the rounds. She tried to hide that big grin, but she could. This man could end up being her future son-in-law. And God, he was gorgeous. “I think there’s an empty seat for you at the bar, Mr. Queen. Just gimme a minute or two?”

            “Hi Donna. Nice to see you again.” Oliver commented, “But before you go, Mr. Queen was my father. Please call me, Oliver.”

            “Sure, Oliver.” Who knew a woman could move so fast in six inch heels and a tight yellow dress? Though Donna managed to make it back behind the bar without a single slip or tear.

            “Mom, mom. I think you may need to switch to flats soon before you give our customers more than a show on karaoke night.”

            “You’re one to talk, Felicity Megan. You have some questionable style choices yourself. The bare back, piercings, and purple streaks in those beautifully natural brunette waves of yours. But you’re eighteen now, so I’ll let wear whatever you want.”

            “Mom,” She whined, stretching out the word. She really wanted Donna to get to the point.

            Donna’s voice dropped to a whisper in her daughter’s ear, “I think Oliver likes you. I mean, look at him, Baby. He’s so handsome.  He comes in here every week around the same time, same day, and orders his usual favorites here from your or Carly. Of course, he just has to sit down at the bar. He’s…”

            “Predictable. Oliver’s also terminally unavailable.” Felicity finished, her tone full of conviction. “He’s a good guy, but he’s got a kid due in four months, and I am definitely not ready for all that. I may already be a junior in college, but that’s too much to take on at eighteen years old.”

            Donna understood, “I agree. However, I see the way that you two look at each other. I get that his situation is complicated, but if you really like him as much as I think you do, go for it. I know this goes every example you father and I set for you, baby, sometimes matters of the heart are worth the risk. Your father never looked at me like Oliver looks at you.”

            “It’s too soon. He seems like a really nice guy, but I…” Her voice became a hushed wisp, “Shh… He’s heading this way.”

            The seat creaked and swiveled while Felicity made that one glass she kept drying was awfully clean.

            His spirts were brighter over this past month. She could just tell. It was evident by the way he said, “Hey, Felicity.”

            After a long beat, her blue eyes met his. Her cheeks flushed a little, but she would’ve simply attributed that to too much blush from her makeup bag.

            “Mmm venison burger, light beer. Coming up. I just have to cover table seven for Carly.” She uttered while her eyes flickered down to focus on the dark wood of the bar top instead of Oliver’s stupidly cute blue eyes.

            “’Kay. Take your time. I’ll just wait here.” He assured, perplexed as to why Felicity was avoiding eye contact with him. Did he have something on his face? Or was it his breath? He gargled with some Listerine earlier. He made sure to pop a few mints in his mouth, and he even used that fancy cologne Tommy suggested. Why? He didn’t know. This was a cozy little bar and restaurant. Granted, it was a local hotspot, yet it wasn’t a Michelin star restaurant. And it way too soon to start dating. For god sakes, Samantha just broke up with a month ago. And they were expecting their son, who they decided to name William after Samantha’s father in another four short months. But, there was just something about her. He didn’t wanna look or smell like a hobo around her.

            She walked out of the back kitchen, and over to table seven with a tray, which had a deliciously wafting, greasy scent of cheese fries and a chicken sandwich with a garlic bread bun. There were three guys at the table, drinking it up while chatting about the Rockets draft picks.

            One man slurred while waving a wadded bill in his hand, “Hey b-baby, here’s your tip. Then, then maybe you and I can get to know each other better. My-my place is just around the corner.”

            Instead placing the tip in her hand like a normal person or including it with the bill, this drunk guy stuck the case in right in her back pocket. Then, he smacked her ass hard. Just like Samantha at the sound of Felicity’s “Frack,” he bolted up. He was about jump into action, but the look in Felicity’s eyes meant he should let the lady go first.

            Anger seethed in her every word like an intoxicating venom, “Get. Your. Hand. Off. My Ass. Now.”

            She didn’t know if it was the copious amounts of alcohol making him dumber, but the guy decided not to remove his hand. He let it linger, cupping her back pocket He wasn’t even sorry, although he did manage a creepy wink coupled with a sloppy smirk.

            “The lady said hands off now, dickwad.” Oliver grit, the need to protect deepened his tone. Just like Samantha, he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. His forehead adopted the look of an old-school washboard, and an A-shape wrinkled between his brows. His blue eyes blazed with a mixture disgust and fury.

            He still didn’t budge, and Felicity had the urge to break his wrist. But, she didn’t get the chance to do that herself. Oliver stepped in like he thought he was some sort of superhero. He yanked the drunk guy’s hand off her ass, and bent his wrist back- not enough to break it. But, the popping sound indicated the guy would have a nasty sprain. Thankfully with all the booze, he didn’t feel much of the pain right now.

             His friends threw bills on the table, and ushered the drunk guy out of the place. They hailed a cab quickly with their loud, obnoxious voices. Felicity’s hands bracketed her hips, and her head tilted slightly.

            Felicity smirked coyly, “So what? You think you’re some sort of hero now?”

            “Nope,” He blinked and a slight smile crossed his face as well, “I just like to help people.”

            “I’m gonna tell you something, and you’re not gonna like it, Oliver. I decide whether or not I need someone’s protection.” She informed. Too many people had let her down before, and because of that she didn’t want others to see her as some flowery damsel in distress.

            “Okay.” Oliver huffed out a laugh, the audacity of him. But, on him it was kind of adorable. “Is that your way of telling me ‘Thank you?’”

            “Thank you. I’ll go grab your food and drink.”

            Felicity maintained her tough girl demeanor as she walked away, and it was like she could feel Oliver’s eyes skid down to her ass for just the briefest moment. Any other dude, who pulled a stunt like that, well, she’d call him a sexist pig. But there was something different about this guy. She reminded herself in her mind like a mantra that he was terminally unavailable, and getting in a relationship with him would be beyond complicated. She knew that. Hell, everyone knew that the recently single Oliver Queen had a baby on the way. Plus he was still friends with his baby’s mother. What if there were still lingering feelings? Besides that it was just too soon. And she certainly wasn’t ready for all that. She didn’t need a man. She never did. Sure, there was Cooper in high school, but when she got early acceptance into MIT, it all fizzled out.

            A year after Felicity started attending MIT, Donna just couldn’t afford it anymore even with the help of Felicity’s tutoring jobs. The feds had finally tracked Noah down, and got him to sign the divorce papers nine years after they split up. As soon as the ink on the divorce papers were dry, Donna decided she needed a fresh start. By the time Felicity was seventeen and a half, Vendetta was created with the help of some old friends of Donna’s. Rebecca Merlyn and Martin Stein.

            Despite all that she knew, there was just something about that Oliver Queen guy that made Felicity’s heart stutter, and her stomach flutter. Great, now she was rhyming. Stop it. Her back intentionally hit the cool metal of the kitchen door. She slowly slid down it as if she was literally weak in the knees. She smiled with her eyes, and had to intake a breath to regain her composure.

            “That’s the look that’ll scare me when Karen’s old enough to date. You’re crushing hard, kiddo on venison burger dude? Aren’t you? You are. I see it all over your face.” Chef Brian observed.

            “I do not. He seems like an okay dude though.” Felicity stuck her tongue and a certain finger out at Brian, and she let out a rather uncharacteristic breathy giggle. Eventually, she got up and brought Oliver his venison burger and light beer.

            Oliver returned back to Queen Manor just before Thea’s bedtime. He had promised her that they would read one of her _Harry Potter_ books together. She thought it was hilarious when he would try to read it in a British accent. However, he thought he did pretty good job. Although, his friend John Constantine, an exchange student from London, who was studying to become a detective begged to differ. Lord, he hoped Sara and Tommy weren’t “wrestling” while Thea was awake again. Normally, Raisa watched Thea, but she had to visit her mother at a nursing home tonight, so Tommy and Sara both volunteered to babysit her.

            The large heavy door groaned open. Thea instantly noticed it.

            She teased, “What’s that thing on your face? Oh my gosh, Ollie. Is that a smile, and what’s with the cool clothes?”

            “I’m just a cool guy, sis.” He shrugged, trying to hide his smile. Yet, he knew he couldn’t. Felicity actually talked to him tonight while he was eating, Sure, it was a simple sports question since didn’t know anything about sports. But, she actually talked to him. And it was kind of mean, although it wasn’t like he was looking for a new girlfriend or something. Too soon. Too soon. And it would be crazy right now. How would Samantha react?

            “This is about Felicity,” Tommy guessed, “Isn’t it?”

            Sara chimed in, patting Tommy’s knee, “Ooh, the hot girl at the bar?”

            “Tommy,” Oliver chided. “You weren’t supposed to tell her.”

            Thea sang, “Ollie’s got a girlfriend. A girlfriend. A girlfriend.”

            “I do not. Felicity’s my friend.” Her brother insisted. Well, at least he hoped he could call her a friend, and he threw one of his mother’s fancy decorative pillows at Thea

            That throw prompted the pillow fight of all pillow fights along with a barrage of laughter. The girls won because of course the girls always win with Oliver and Tommy around.

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

            Felicity shuddered since she just got sexually harassed by a customer again. The only people allowed to touch there were her own self, Oliver, and doctors when they had to doctor things. And that after she gave the okay, of course. She needed a minute alone. The red office door slammed shut. Her breathing was erratic. She felt hot tears prod her eyes, threatening to fall. Mere seconds after, she felt movement in the cocoon of her belly. It felt like a hand, maybe. She couldn’t really tell.

            Her eyes flickered down to her stomach, “You really do take after your Daddy. Don’t you, Mia?”

            Her hands ran down to the swell of her belly. She walked over to her comfy leather rolling chair, and relaxed it against for just the shortest moment. Her feet were aching from all the walking around, despite her choice of comfortable panda ballet flats. Her back felt more like a tangled up necklace with various knots. She arched her back to get it to crack, but it was no use. The annoying part of the day was they weren’t even in the midst of their usual lunch rush yet. Felicity changed out of her stained white shirt into a spare sky blue blouse, which she kept tucked away in her large desk drawer. She could never be too prepared. Plus both she and Oliver adopted that idea during moments when things would get a little frisky at the office on those late nights, approving inventions from Curtis’ R&D lab, going over financial reports, and final approval for new hires. It was fun and naughty. They didn’t even care much if Mr. Dennis and Walter found out because those two men were both annoying as Hell. Well, at least Walter was a sexist pain in the ass like Mr. Dennis.

            As slipped over her sky blue blouse, one of the picture frames on her desk clattered onto the floor. She squatted down, thinking it was one of her and Oliver’s wedding photos. Or maybe it was one of her new favorites with Oliver, William, Samantha, Samantha’s new boyfriend Scott and her at his very first live baseball game at Papp Stadium. When she turned the picture frame over, it revealed one of the very last photos, she ever took with Donna at Vendetta. It was the night of Felicity’s birthday. She looked rather annoyed in contrast to Donna’s gleaming bright smile holding a large red velvet cupcake with one lit pink and white candle on top.

            At that time, Felicity just wanted to get away for that picnic Oliver had promised her from the night before. So they did. She blew out the candle with one big puff, took one single bite of her favorite flavor of cupcake, homemade by Quentin, and ran off to enjoy her birthday with Oliver- just the two of them. She didn’t know that it would be the last birthday she ever spend with her mother. She didn’t know that she’d be pregnant with the weight of Donna’s legacy on her shoulders. She didn’t what to do now. Felicity just wished her mother could be here with her. Nina rapped on the door, and when it opened, it was followed by an apology because unfortunately they had to get back to work.

            Around 5:30PM, Nina called Oliver to pick up Felicity, who fell asleep at her desk, drooling as she went over monthly income and food inventory. Something didn’t match up, and as smart as she was, for the life of her, Felicity just couldn’t her finger on it. Those hours she spent looking at code in her early days as part of Queen Consolidated’s IT Tech Department were the best puzzles ever, and she was really good at those. But this sea of numbers were a literal snore fest.

            Curiously, Felicity felt something wet on her neck. Lips followed by scratchy scuff that left subtle little pink prick marks on her creamy skin. She knew those kisses anywhere— Oliver. His sweet wakeup call pulled her out from the depths of sleep. Felicity couldn’t utter a single word. This was one of very few times when she didn’t want to. As her eyes blinked open, a small smile lifted her lips as he felt the ebb of her breath against his own smile.

            “Hey, beautiful.” Oliver’s whisper was so warm, gentle, and soft. It was a tone he usually reserved for William, Samantha, Thea, and her. “Nina called me, and said you fell asleep. So I thought it was time to take my girls home. And before you ask, Gerry said he’ll keep crunching the numbers. Then go over with you tomorrow morning.”

            On the drive home while sitting in traffic, Felicity wondered, “How was work, Hon?”

            “Mr. Dennis is still a son of a bitch. I can’t believe he wants to sell Curtis’ T-Spheres for millions of dollars. I know that his tech is incredible and expensive, but there has to be another way.”

            “There is. Curtis and I were working on algorithm before I left QI, which in the long run should make the T-Spheres accessible to most police departments throughout the nation.”

            Oliver immediately noticed her shirt change from the minute he walked into her office, but he chose to wait for her to tell him what happened today. He was more than a bit concerned since he knew she was starting to burn the candle at both ends. Managing and waitressing, which were related to her increased amount of stress.

            “So what about you?” Her husband prompted, “How was work?”

            Her response was wordless. All she did was mutter a long, “Mmm,” before her eyelids felt heavily again. Her moan sounded purposefully raised like it always did when she got tired. Her view in the side mirror slowly darkened, and all she chose to hear was traffic. She tried to actually be asleep, yet Felicity’s little lip twitch spoke otherwise.

            “Felicity, Honey. I know you’re not really asleep. I’ve been sleeping next to you for the better part of six years. How was work? Something you need to talk me about?”

            Her eyes flickered, and she grumbled, “I don’t wanna talk about work right now, Oliver. I just wanna go home with you, eat dinner, and go to sleep.”

            “Okay, fine. You don’t wanna talk about work. So why’d you change your shirt?”

            “Need I remind you, my love, that I’m your wife- not your son.” Her voice remained calm, but it was spiking with anger like an overheated thermometer, “And if you’re so curious, Chatty Cathy, a customer spilled a beer on my other one.”

            It was very minute, but he knew her tells. Felicity was unable to hide this slight frown that tugged down her lips. Oliver knew because he was right there when they were try to come up with excuses when they were late for a business meeting with Walter or Curtis.

            “What else, Felicity?”

            His wife scoffed, “Excuse me?”

            His hands gripped the steering wheeling tighter as the pulled up onto their penultimate stop on the way home, “You heard me. What is going on with you? You promised you wouldn’t shut me out. Yet for the past month and a half all you’ve done is work like crazy. We go to appointments. We go home. That’s it. This is starting to feel just like… Never mind.”

            “Just like what, Oliver? Go ahead and say it.” She waited. Not a word. “Let me guess, you were gonna say this is starting to feel just like when you and Samantha broke up? As much as Samantha and I are friends, I am not her.”

            “I know,” Oliver sighed softly while he attempted to reach for her hand as they pulled up to their home. But, she quickly retracted her hand off the center console before he could grab it. She deserved to be mad right now, considering the day she just endured. “I also understand that you don’t wanna talk about it, but I just wanna help you feel better. So I’m asking to please tell me what happened at work today that got you so upset?”

            “He touched my boobs when he was ‘trying to help me clean up the spill’.” She finally admitted, and she could just see the rage welling inside her husband. The good thing was that he wasn’t that kind of person anymore. The old Oliver would’ve broken that guy’s hand. But this time when Oliver reached for her hand, she reached forward. Felicity intertwined their fingers, and she continued, “He was drunk. I handled it. He backed off, and I got Nina to take care of him. Not take care of in _that_ or that _other_ way, but just to make sure he got home safely.”

            “Felicity, I d…”

            Don’t think you should take on waitressing too, although he couldn’t finish that sentence before she cut him off.

            “End of discussion, Oliver. Just for tonight, please.”

            The following afternoon, Gerry and Felicity had a long meeting about how Vendetta’s profits were still down. She couldn’t exactly garner more money from the QI. That jerk Mr. Dennis was already on Oliver’s case about trying to market Curtis’ T-Spheres at a much more consumer friendly price. She’d figure out something. She’d have find another way, but then again she always did.

            Her mind was just fixated on those decreasing numbers like a target launcher. And they would’ve stayed that way if her staff wasn’t pulling her in a million different directions. “Felicity, I need you to sign off on this delivery.” “No one took the hot wings to table ten.” “Felicity, Camille and Isabel are fighting again.” She just wanted to scream, but her bar and restaurant really wasn’t the right time for it at all. Could she really have the right to call this _her_ bar and restaurant? Could she really even call the office she was sitting in _hers_? Mia was certainly active, and she couldn’t even take the time to sit, relax, and enjoy it. Or at least calm her daughter down while she needed to move faster than her friend Barry after his espresso. Her body was still uncomfortable from yesterday, and she didn’t even bother to tell Oliver because he was making dinner and going over notes for his upcoming presentation to the QI board. She didn’t understand how her mother ever did this in six inch heels and those tight dresses.

            Some women all around the world worked up until the day they delivered their babies in much harsher conditions, so she could stick out for a full shift managing and waitressing at her bar. Right? Maybe? God, her mother was just so much better at all of this. And it didn’t come easily, but nothing worthwhile ever did.

            At the end of night around 11PM, Nina and Gerry made sure she’d go home to Oliver around that time or earlier even though the bar closed down at 2AM, Felicity really wore herself out. She knew she needed to find an alternative— a way to relax. Or she could potentially risk hurting both her and Mia’s health. Donna may have not been a MENSA member, but she would’ve known what to do. She was pregnant before. She really wanted her mom here right now, but that was literally impossible. All that stress, anger, and grief she had bottled up for over the past two months just needed a release.

            Oliver simply greeted, “Hey, Honey,” not even looking up from his cookbook by Freddie Prinze Jr. when his wife came home. No reply back. Instead of hearing her purse hit the floor like Felicity usually did after a long shift, he heard leather smack against the wall, “Hey, hey. What’s going on? Deep breaths. Then, talk to me.”

            “I know this may be hard to believe coming from me, but talking doesn’t always solve everything. It doesn’t fix every single problem. It doesn’t help me. God damn it, my mother was so much better at this. We’re losing money.”

            “So I’ll talk to the board…”

            She sniped, “Damn it, Oliver. Throwing money at the problem doesn’t always fix things either. You know today, I got pulled in 90,000 different directions, and I thought I could handle all of it. But I can’t.”

            “It’ll…” He tried to say.

            “No it won’t. Like I said, my mother was so much better at this.” Tears strained her voice, and guilt weighed her down, causing her to slowly sink down onto their dark hardwood floor. “My mom would’ve known what to do with the bar, these fracking dumb aches and pains. I can’t do this, Oliver. I can’t do any of this without her.”

            All the tears she’d been holding back since the funeral erupted out of her right now. Felicity’s face was all scrunched and pink. Her body shook along with her cries. Her chest heaved. Oliver knelt down onto the floor in front of her, and held her close to his chest. However, she didn’t want to be handled right now. She just wanted to be alone, but Oliver just wasn’t going to leave her like this. She even smacked his arms softly, yet repeatedly.

            “Felicity, you can try to push me away right now, but sorry I’m not going anywhere- no matter what you do.”

            Her cries were muffled in her husband's chest and staining his pea green t-shirt as she kept saying, “I can’t do this. I can’t, Oliver- not without her.”

            Oliver assured, rubbing her back. Her heavy breaths jostling his hands. “Yes, you can because you, Felicity Queen, are one of the strongest people I know.”

            “No.” She whined, laced with a small cry at the crook of his neck, “I can’t. I need her. I need someone.”

            “I’ve got you.” He ensured again, holding her firmly but gently. She needed this time. She hadn’t really grieved, so he understood that she needed this moment to let it all out. Even though, he hated to see her cry. It pained him to see Felicity cry this much. But he needed to be her rock like Donna was Quentin, “I’ve got you, Felicity. I'm here. I promise.”

            “I didn’t wanna lose her.” His wife hiccupped, “I miss her so much.”

            “I know, Baby.” Her husband whispered gently in her ear as he picked her up off the floor, “I know.”


	4. Song and Dance

            When Oliver had picked Felicity up off of the floor, she usually liked the times when he lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. Typically, she felt excitement for what was to come. Well, apart from her and Oliver. But, in this very moment, she felt quite different. Donna’s death caused Felicity’s entire world to shatter in a million tiny shards, and when it was slowly starting to be built back up again. Everything was so alien, unfamiliar, and difficult during what was supposed to be the happiest time in her and Oliver’s life. And yes, she was the one who decided to take on managing the bar with no prior experience. That was her own choice, but she thought that her work as Vice President of Queen Incorporated would somehow translate to taking on her mother’s legacy. She thought that learn the ropes from Gerry would come her easily, though it just didn’t. She couldn’t understand how she could graduate college at nineteen for the first time, and not be able to learn the ins and outs of the restaurant business just as quickly.

            “You were pregnant and grieving the loss of your mom at nineteen, Honey.” Oliver spoke, breaking his wife out of her apparently loud thoughts.

            Damn it, why did she have to say that out loud? Clearly, all the crying short circuited the chip in her brain to mouth filter. But then again little babbles like that were ingrained in her. It was part of Felicity’s charm, and he’d never admit this out loud, but Oliver actually thought of her small verbal slip ups as a part of Felicity’s adorable quirks. Sometimes they worked, and sometimes they didn’t. For instance, just the two of them now that worked in both their favors, or so he though. Though, there were other times when she mentioned to Dig how Oliver comes quickly with her fast fingers. See, what she meant to say there was that Oliver could drop whatever he was doing at the ping of Felicity’s text to be there whenever, wherever she needed him to be. The only exceptions to that were when he having a father-son day with William just the two of them.

            “Oliver, I’m…” Felicity sucked in her lower lip, biting down on it slightly as she struggled to find the right words, “I’m sorry for everything, but you know? Don’t worry about it. Okay, I’m just gonna… go take a shower now.”

            Felicity tried to slip off Oliver’s lap, so she could head upstairs to their bathroom. But he wouldn’t let her go, literally. His hands pinned her thighs to his since she was straddling his lap on their cushy white couch.

            “Felicity, you never, never have to apologize to me for being human. To be honest, I was surprised to see this moment didn’t happen sooner.” He tilted her chin to release her lip from her teeth again, and so their eyes were directly locked onto each other. “Do you remember what I said to you while you were in recovery after the shoot out from Darhk?”

            “Yes.” She sighed as her eyes flickered down briefly to her engagement ring. Never able to forget those four simple, yet heartfelt words, “For better, for worse.”

            “Mmm hmm. I’m using your words,so don't get pissed off at me, but do you also remember the night when I felt like I first disappointed William. I had to miss his kindergarten graduation because my mother was arrested, and I didn’t tell you about it at first. I didn’t tell you about it because I was upset. And it was something so small I was afraid that you would probably think it was stupid. But I promised Will that I would be always there for him too because I know my father and Malcolm were never really there for Thea and me. They were never really invested in our lives.”

            “Where are you going with this, Honey? Is there a point?”

            A part of her would much rather take a shower, but this seemed really important to him. So for the first time in two months, she’d be willing to sit and really listen to what her loved ones had to say to her.

            “I’m getting to it Hold on.” Her husband assured, gripping her antsy legs. “You told me that if something was bothering me and you didn’t know about it that you couldn’t help me fix it. You couldn’t be a good teammate. Felicity, you reminded me that you loved me, and that made you wanna be the best teammate ever.”

            A slight smile pulled at her lips, fully expecting what he was gonna say next “Yes, I did.”

            “If something’s bothering you, and I don’t know about it. I can’t help you fix it. I can’t be a good teammate. Felicity, I love you, and that makes me wanna be the best teammate ever in the Justin Carson kind of way. He’s the MVP and captain…”

            “Of the Star City Rockets,” she finished. “I don’t know much about sports, but I did know that one since you geek over during every Rockets and Diamonds game. Sam was swooning over him before she started dating Scott. You’ve got Will into that too. I swear baseball fever is genetic.”

            “Baseball fever is genetic,” he repeated, his comment was broken up with laughter. Yet his tone quickly became more serious. “But you know what I mean.”

            “I know what you mean, but what I mean is this isn’t something you can fix. I have lost my mother, and there is no bringing her back— no matter how I would to try anything to do that. But I’m enough of a geek to know that those kinds of things only happen in science fiction or comic books.”

            “I understand that I can’t fix that, and I wish there was some way we could. But, it’s impossible. It’s not like the world that we live in has a reset button. I can’t bring her back to you, but I still wish that I could because I know how much her death hurts you. I hate seeing you in this kind of pain. I’m not going to equate our circumstances, but I have lost my father. I know what it’s like to feel that grief and feel the weight of your parent’s legacy on your shoulders. You’re right I can’t fix all the money issues with Vendetta, but I can fix _this_.” Oliver’s large calloused hand rested on Felicity’s chest, her heartbeat drummed rapidly against his palm. “Let me help you, please.”

            “You never give up. That’s why people think you’re almost some kind of superhero sometimes. One of the reasons that I fell in love in with you is that you always find another way.” His wife insisted, “Right now I’m not asking you for anything. It’s late. I just need to take one long hot shower and get some rest.”

            He couldn’t even get a word in edgewise before she finally pulled off her husband’s lap and headed upstairs. Felicity stripped off her clothes quickly, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. She was only under the spray of the warm water just long enough to rinse the shampoo suds out of her hair until she felt a draft. It was difficult to hear with the stream of water of her, yet her ears were keen to the door creaking open and closed.

            Frack, why didn’t she remember to lock the door?

            “If you think just because you’re taking a shower that was the end of discussion, Honey. You’re wrong. I’m coming in.”

            “Oliver, I don’t think we…”

            Should have sex right now, even though it'd been awhile for us. I’m really tired and achy, but she didn’t get a chance to tell him before she saw his clothes join hers on the floor.

            “I didn’t say we should fuck.” He promised as if he was reading her mind, though rather crudely.

            “Oliver Jonas, little ears.” She swatted him from behind with a wet smack while he got under the showerhead with her, even though the other one in their large shower was completely unused. “Think of your daughter.”

            “First of all, Ow! Secondly, it feels like she’s asleep right now.” His hands were more tanned because Oliver was usually outside more often as they covered Felicity’s. Their hands bracketed her belly as they felt the tiniest little movements— the ones Mia made when she curled up in her mommy’s belly like a comfy bed for the night. Occasionally, Oliver and Felicity wondered if babies could dream in the womb, but in this moment that was where their thoughts were. They let the warm water wash away some of the tension as Oliver promised, “I came here to tell you our discussion isn’t over, though that’s not why I jumped in the shower with you. I came to help you with your other problem.”

            Her eyebrow quirked and her lips pursed slightly, “What other… _oh_!”

            The massage from both the warm water at just the right pressure and the combination of Oliver’s hands against her sore back were really what she needed. He was so good with his hands. She knew the man gave a damn good massage. His wife’s moans were a little, okay a lot distracting, and he was really trying to be supportive. The unintentional little grind of Felicity’s ass against his slowly hardening erection only seemed to make matters worse. For once, they didn’t want to do anything about that issue. She felt him, apologized, and held still. He kissed the scar on her shoulder in shoulder before he looked down, and took three calming deep breaths until he went soft again.

            The knobs on the shower wall squeaked when Oliver shut off the water. The bathroom was clouded with steam. Felicity attempted to reach for their large fluffy pink and green towels, although Oliver got to the first. She shivered as cool air mingled in with the steam from a crack in their partly open bathroom door.

            Seriously, they had to start remembering to close that door all the way. They toweled each other off, and Oliver didn’t fail to notice Felicity biting back a whimper when he wiped droplets of water off her clearly sensitive breasts. He had to focus on his wife and her problems one at a time- not his libido or anatomy for that matter.

            “Are you feeling any better?”

            “Uh-huh.”

            Somewhat yes, but that still wasn’t the whole truth. He just knew. He could sense it because he knew his wife better than anyone else. “Uh-huh? No, Felicity. There’s something else bugging you.”

            “Well, it’s just…” God, this reminded her of the time when she took Noah’s spare computer parts to build them into one massive super computer. But Oliver wasn’t her mother. He was her husband, and she didn’t understand why she felt so shy all of a sudden. After all they just took a shower together- something they did multiple times and it usually led to the fun kind of shower. But, not this time. After a long pause, she mumbled, “My legs and my feet still hurt.”

            “Okay. Personal masseuse at your service, Baby.” He volunteered, bemused by her blush. There was no need to be shy after nearly six years. It wasn’t like they were angry at each other. They were more or less a little frustrated. “On one condition…”

            The start of that second sentence was met with a groan, “Ugh, what? More talking?”

            “Yup,” He smirked with a pop on that p. “Now go drape that towel over your distractions, lie down on your side, and I’ll be right there.”

            “My distractions,” She giggled. It was so nice to hear her laugh. It was like his second favorite song. With a smack on his ass, she teased, “Such a romantic, aren’t you, my love?”

            “Well, sorry. But they are, especially since you got pregnant. Now go while I get some more towels and lotion.”

            And certain parts of her were definitely distractions, considering Felicity opted to lay on her side as opposed to her front when Oliver was rubbing her down. At this point in her pregnancy, the doctor advised that laying on her stomach was okay so long as she didn’t put too much pressure on it. But being a first time mom, she always wanted to make sure Mia was okay— no matter what Mommy and Daddy did together. It was what her mother would have done. Despite her many TMI moments, Donna was an amazing mom. She hoped she could just as an amazing mom for Mia. Thankfully, she had some parenting practice with William, but an infant would be a whole new experience.

            Much to Oliver’s surprise, Felicity finally opened to him after two months of being closed off from him, Samantha, Dig, Lyla, Tommy, and Sara. Recently, she would’ve just brushed it off and dove right back into work. But they managed to talk about anything and everything just like their first night together, and Felicity’s first time ever. But, Oliver sure was persuasive, he asked her the important things when his hands would knead over knotted points like her calf, hamstring, inner thigh. They talked about how Felicity was feeling physically. He was working out all those annoying knots perfectly.  Then, Oliver asked how she felt emotionally about the baby, her mom, and work. That was a bit more difficult, she admitted that she felt scared and frustrated about all those areas in life. Their discussion ran from midnight until morning.

            “Mmm…My God, the sun’s up.” Felicity commented while even the thin veil of one of their white curtains couldn’t hide the orange glow from the morning light that was cast upon their room. “Do you remember stayed we stayed up all night just talking?”

            His answer was muddled with a yawn at Felicity’s feet, “Mmm hmm when I asked you to marry me?”

            “Yeah,” She nodded, toes curling as Oliver absentmindedly rubbed over the bottom of her foot, “Wait, was it the first, second, third, or fourth time you asked me to marry you?”

            “I didn’t propose that much,” Oliver huffed out a laugh in disbelief.

            His wife said adamantly, “Yes, you did. Once during Hanukkah, twice at the hospital, third in our old apartment, and well, I guess I really can’t count four. I asked you that time after I got cold feet.”

            “Okay, so we popped the question to each other four times. But the only actual proposal was Hanukkah during the Christmas tree lighting.”

            Felicity’s response was interrupted by a very special song that she had set as part of her alarm.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen she_  
_Had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her, she_  
_Always belonged to someone else_

            “Let’s sing our song.” Felicity teased, her toenails lightly pricked at his bicep.

            Oliver shut that down, “Oh n-no, no. You know I only do that with you at the bar.”

            “Or in the Porsche with the top down while we driving through Coast City, in the shower with me when it comes on the radio, or when we took that trip to the pier during Valentine's Day in National City after a meeting with Kara and James.” She added, “I was still in my wheelchair, and you squatted down to sing right in my ear. Therefore, my love, you can’t deny that you enjoy serenading me with it, so let’s sing our song.”

* * *

 

            **_May, Last Year_**

Oliver and Felicity’s wedding was just one month away, and they were celebrating with a joint engagement party at Vendetta. Donna didn’t consider this work at all, even with Gerry who had gone off to visit his sick aunt Adeline in Midway City. She just considered a dry run for their wedding. She would just about anything for her baby girl and son-in-law-to-be.

            “To Oliver and Felicity,” Dig and Tommy announced when they raised their flasks of whiskey instead of champagne. That was like water to them. This was a party, and a casual one at that. They wanted the good stuff. Oliver was torn by choosing only one best man, so he said “Screw tradition” and had two best men.

            Every guest cheered, “To Oliver and Felicity,” just before they all raised their glasses. Donna cleared the floor, so there could be enough room to dance. Samantha and Felicity roped Oliver into doing a choreographed 1930’s style Swing number.

            “Who knew you could handle more than one woman at once, Queen?” Tommy bellowed after the music stopped. That question earned him a hard punch on the arm from his girlfriend, “Ow, Sara!”

            “That was funny, but rude dude.” Sara instructed, “Apologize right now, or I’ll…”

            Tommy laughed, “Oh you’ll what, Babe?”

            She swiftly whispered something in Tommy’s ear.

            “I’m so so very sorry.”

            “Good boy.” Sara kissed his cheek.

            Dig coughed, “Fido.”

            “I heard that.”

            “You were supposed to.”

            Lyla warned, “Johnny enough, or there may not be any pork roast for you tonight. That’s your first warning, soldier.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” He obliged while he pecked Lyla’s lips. “Oh, Felicity looks like your mom’s setting up the karaoke stand.”

            Barry and Caitlin were the first ones up and they sang _Summer Lovin’_. Cait was right when she mentioned that she wasn’t much of a drinker or a singer, but Barry was quite a surprise. He sounded kind of like Sebastian Smythe guy. He looked kind of like him too. It was a striking resemblance. People thought Sebastian was somehow related to their friend Kara’s nemesis at Catco Worldwide Media, Siobhan Symthe. But no, they just had the same last name. Curtis and Paul sang _If I Could Fall in Love_ after too much of the champagne. Paul liked his bubbly. Thankfully Tommy, Dig, Paul, and Lyla were all medically trained in some form or another. Dig and Tommy even joined in on the fun after a few shots of whiskey. They did a duet to _Ebony & Ivory_.

            “Hey, you guys should go up there.” Iris suggested after her dad sang an enthused rendition of _My Girl_.

            Oliver agreed, “Yeah.” He gave Felicity a chaste kiss on the lips. She knew exactly what he was doing.

            “No.” She didn’t share the same sentiment. Yet Oliver was already pulling her up on stage with him. He wore a smile with his whisper, “You’re comin’ with me.”

            Donna knew exactly what song to queue up by Maroon 5. Felicity told her mom all about the first time Oliver had really kissed her, kissed her so much he took away in the rain.

            “C’mon. I’ll serenade you later, Honey.” Oliver urged Felicity to get up from her seat. “C’mon. Let’s sing our song.”

            Oliver started:

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen she_  
_Had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her, she_  
_Always belonged to someone else_

            Felicity continued:

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up_  
_At your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

They weren’t terrible, but they were sure in their own minds that they sounded even better with some alcoholic drinks.

            They sang the end of the song together:

 _Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_  
_I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

            Oliver and Felicity exchanged a sloppy kiss. It was wet, and he dipped her like they were dancing again right on stage. Of course, Donna surprised with two small glitter cannons and a very pink banner that rolled down from the ceiling that spelled out, “Congratulations!” The party ended late into the night. Samantha couldn’t wait to get home to William, who was staying overnight with her good friend Linda, who loved kids.

            “Oh, I’m sorry.” Samantha apologized after she bumped into a man, who was parked next to her car. “Gerry, how’s your aunt?”

            He smiled charmingly, “Things are looking better.”

            As soon as Samantha got into her car and drove away, he pulled out a little black flip phone.

            “Yeah? Sorry Wally.” Gerry ensured, “You keep racing, and I can guarantee my boss will hire you within the year. No worries. I can get you the money to supe up the engine.”

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

            “Felicity, did you record that on your phone?”

            A cheeky little grin instantly crossed her face, “Maybe I didn’t. Maybe I didn’t. Let’s say I did, and that it would be for my ears only.”

            “Well, you better believe I’m holding you to that, Mrs. Queen.” Oliver said while he shifted down over to her. He plucked the phone out of his wife’s hands and stuck it on her charger before he stole what was supposed to be a quick kiss. Felicity’s fingers combed through her husband’s short spiky blonde locks. They let their kiss linger on each others’ lips. “We stayed up all night. I thought you wanted to get some rest. Besides that I don’t wanna hurt you if your muscles are still sore.”

            “You don’t want to?” Felicity wondered, a mixture of disappointment and frustration raised her pitch, “It’s been three months. I know I still need to work on things to fully deal with my mother’s loss, but after last night or this morning I just thought we could…”

            “Hey.” He assured softly, “I just wanted to wait for the right time. I didn’t wanna feel like I was taking advantage of my wife, who still needed to grieve. But if you feel ready now, let’s do it.”

            “’Let’s do it?” Once again, such a romantic. Aren’t you, Honey?” She laughed, but her laughter was soon stifled by pillowy lips and prickly scuff rasping at the column of her neck, “Ooh, I love how you still find me sexy, even though I’m starting to feel like a beached whale. Sorry kiddo.”

            She rubbed over the swell of belly.

            “You are still the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.” Oliver breathed as he pulled Felicity up onto her side, “There’s just more of you to love, and we have to work around the belly. Okay? But, I’ve got you.”

            Barely dressed from their shower together last night, Felicity rapidly threw off Oliver’s light blue button up shirt she was wearing. Next, Oliver propped Felicity up onto her side, so they faced each other. Slowly, his calloused hands traced along every single curve of her now nude body, including the extra special curve of belly. One of her hands cupped his face, her thumb pooling in that cute little dimple of his. The other slipped between their bodies, traveling down his chest, pausing at his Cyrillic tattoo, sliding over his abs just before she reached inside his black sweatpants, he snatched her hand away from there. It was too soon. Oliver guided it to the crook of his neck. Her blue eyes met his before they blinked in confusion.

            “Honey, you know I can still…”

            “Yeah, I know. But, just not yet. Like you said, it’s been three months and if we don’t take this slow, it’s gonna be over before we even get started.”

            Oliver really took his time with her, reminiscent of their first night together in Queen Manor. It was perfect considering Moira, Thea, and Raisa were off with the Merlyns at Rebecca's friend, Donna's cabin in Ravenspur near Cypress Cove. His morning breath was hot against Felicity’s ear. He planted a big smooch on her cheek before his teeth grazed her earlobe. Felicity emitted a small whimper at the gesture while her fingernails scratched at his scalp, already needing more. Oliver left a wet trail on the column of her neck again before he sucked on her pulse point.

            She pleaded in a sigh, “Oliver, please. I need…”

            That was in an extremely different way than she had said it last night. He certainly didn’t wanna frustrate his wife, but he did wanna take his time loving every single inch of her body. He wanted her lost in just simply feeling. Letting pleasure override the immense pain in her heart. A pain he knew he could never fill, but what he could do was help her pick up the pieces. Then he could bandage them back up. At another whimper of “Oliver,” which was more frustrated than the last, he untangled their legs. His hands gripped her hips, lifting her up slightly higher than him. She tried to grind against him, seeking at least the tiny bit of fiction, but after a light pinch, his hands cupped her ass firmly. Felicity didn’t know whether to smack his ass or roll away for not giving her what she really needed yet.

            Then she felt him, finally understanding why he picked her to rest slightly higher than him at their sides. His head was buried in her chest, sneaking in wet kiss and little love bites before his lips surrounded her sensitive breast and sucked. Felicity's breathy moan was released out into their room as her fingers threaded through his hair one more and clamped down on the strands in a tight grip. His free hand sneaked over to her other neglected breast and squeezed, mimicking the movement of his mouth.

            Needing a breather, he gasped, “You're so sexy.”

            God, she just wanted him inside her. But, still her husband had other plans. For god sakes, he was still half-dressed in his black sweatpants, which now had a bit of a tent. She let him move her in any which way, both loving and hating the fact that he could drag out their lovemaking for long stretches of time. Their foreheads rested against each other as Oliver’s palm rested in between Felicity’s legs. His fingers caressed her folds, not daring to slip in yet. Though, they circled her clit when her hand slipped into sweatpants, wrapped around his increasingly hardened erection, and pumped. The rhythm of her hand and his fingers were in perfect harmony before they both gasped out each other’s name mere seconds apart from the same time.

            “Oliver, I need you. I need to feel you.” Felicity demanded after they rested for a bit, never leaving each other’s arms. She loved this. It was very loving, intimate, and gentle. But she was annoyed that her sex was clenching on nothing.

            He placed a soft, chaste kiss to the swell of belly, which Mia kicked. They laughed as they figured they would wake her eventually. Mommy and Daddy tended to get a little loud when they “exercised together”. At least that was what Felicity told Mia as Oliver stepped away for a second to remove his messy sweatpants. Oliver briefly wondered if they should stop, considering Mia was awake. There was a hint of awkwardness and shyness, although clearly his wife didn’t share the same sentiment as she patted his side of the bed.

            When the mattress dipped from his weight, Oliver had to ask, “Are you sure?”

            “She's fine. We’re both fine. I promise.” His wife insisted, “Now c’mere, Honey and love me.”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Her husband practically saluted her. Well, there was another soldier doing that for him already.

            Oliver and Felicity rolled over on their sides again, facing each other. Oliver wrapped Felicity’s legs around his, almost like they were just spooning before they went to sleep. But sex was usually so better than sleep. Their foreheads rested against as their eyes connected and their breathing nearly synced up exactly. Their lips were so close to touching, but Felicity couldn’t. She groaned when she finally felt him move in her. Their thrusts were slower and shallower than usual because they had to mind Felicity’s belly. But, damn, Oliver still knew how to hit the right spots. Her arms and legs clung around his shoulders and hips before it was his turn to feel her lips and nips at his neck.

            Wanting to quell the noise, Oliver kissed Felicity right on the mouth as he kept his pace at a slow and gentle rate. Her walls pulsed around him more rapidly and he thrust in once a little harder.

            A simple, but oh so sexy and long awaited, “Yes, yes!’ was muffled against his lips

            One final thrust of his hips and an “Oh, God!” was huffed out against the side of her neck.

            Their bodies were more connected than they’ve ever been. They were in their own blissful bubble of happiness with their daughter nestled right in between their bare bodies.

            “I love you.” Felicity uttered in a high-pitched wisp since sleep was about to bring her off to hopefully sweet dreams.

            “Because we had sex for the first time in three months, because I gave you two massages, or because we finally cleared the air,” he ticked off with a chuckle.

            “Mmm…All three. You know just what I need, and you never give up even when I tried to handle it all myself. I can’t do. It’s not good for me, Mia, or Vendetta.”

            “No it’s not, but that’s part of what makes you, _you_ , Felicity – stubborn, bearing the weight of the world on your shoulders, and…Ow!” Oliver attempted to avoid his wife’s playful little swat, yet he failed.

            She scoffed, “You’re one to talk, mister. You were the exact same way when you took over Queen Consolidated and rebranded into Queen Incorporated. In fact, I think you were worse.”

            “I love you too,” He murmured, “Sleep, Felicity. Samantha’s dropping William off in a few hours.”

            Her eyes blinked shut, but swiftly snapped back open, “Hey, Oliver?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Those numbers are still not making sense to me. Our profits shouldn’t be down with more and more customers coming in every week. Do you think anyone is stealing from the restaurant?”

            “Unfortunately, anything is possible, Baby- especially in a place like Star City. Why don’t you talk to Curtis and Quentin on Monday? Maybe they can help you dig something up? Just promise me that you’ll be careful, Felicity. It’s not like you or Curtis are a part of some crime fighting team or something.

            “Okay,” she uttered with a fleeting kiss to his Cyrillic tattoo. “Sorry.”

            “No problem.”

            Oliver pressed one final kiss to her hair as they both drifted off to sleep. Their torsos stuck together slightly was sweat as Oliver ensnared her waist.

            They were just finishing up a late brunch, close to noon when Oliver heard the tires from Samantha’s Camaro crunch over the pavement of their driveway. Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand as they walked out to the front yard.

            In the back seat, they saw William’s big brown eyes light up since he saw his dad and stepmom waiting right out front for him. Samantha barely put the car in park before William tried to bolt out of it. Luckily a locked door and a very safe car seat hindered his quick escape.

            Samantha laughed, looked to Oliver and Felicity as she teasingly made him wait just a little bit longer before she unlocked the door. The adults all smiled since it was all good fun. That was just as lovable, but as equally impatient as his father.

            “Hey, sorry we’re late. _Someone_ just had to get me to stop nearby the old Central City train station.”

            Finally unbuckled, William greeted in a rather loud voice, “Felicity! Baby sister, hi!”

            William ran right up to Felicity hugged her legs, kissed her belly like he had seen his father do so many time, and hug his mom goodbye quickly.

            “Hey, Buddy?” Oliver prompted, “Doesn’t Daddy get a hug too?”

            “Momma?” William requested.

            “Of course Daddy and Felicity get a hug from Momma. They always do.” She smiled.

            Samantha hugged Felicity first and gave her a kiss on the cheek. If Oliver was William’s age, he probably would’ve complained about Felicity getting all the hugs first. But as an adult, he’s just glad two of the most important woman in his life get along so well. She did the same to Oliver, and he kissed her cheek.

            Oliver added, “But Momma and Daddy need a William hug before she goes to work.”

            William climbed into Oliver’s arms and gave him a big squeeze with a free hand, he pulled his Momma in too. They didn’t have enough pictures of the three of three, so Felicity snapped a quick picture on her cell phone.

            “I’ll text you that one soon, Sam.” Felicity mentioned, “So where’s the buzzworthy news today?”

            “Starling National Park. Mayor Davis is declaring the oldest elm tree there a city landmark, never to be cut down.”

            Oliver’s eyebrow quirked, amusement washed through his tone, “A landmark within a landmark?”

            “Yup.” Samantha inquired, “Felicity, we still on for Jitters tomorrow morning?”

            Before Felicity could even answer, Oliver thought, “Hey, why am I never invited to drinks with you two?”

            “You are.” His wife shrugged, “It’s just that sometimes we can’t talk about you with you there.”

            “What?” His pitch shot up an octave with a blend of confusion and annoyance.

            “Nothing, nothing. So?”

            Her friend confirmed, “I’ll meet you at nine tomorrow morning.”

            The park was boring without William with her, yet Samantha was working. And she got what she needed for her freelance work with the _Star City Journal_. She double checked to make sure she had Mayor Davis’s speech recorded when she noticed something strange. Two men, no kids in a bright yellow car with red racing stripes.

            The mother in her told her to just move along, but her gut— that reporter instinct told her to her to keep watching as if this was some god-awful, but addicting reality television show. She hid behind the elm tree when a man in a trench coat and sunglasses had some trouble getting out of the passage seat _Dukes of Hazzard_ style. He seemed to have left the kid, who looked about eighteen, a stack of cash. The kid sort of look like a younger version of her and Oliver’s old English teacher, Iris’ dad, Professor West.

            Was that, “Gerry?” Samantha asked herself. But who’s the other younger guy? He was supposed to be covering the weekend shift at Vendetta for Felicity. What the Hell was going on?


	5. It's Complicated

"Hey, Felicity. I think I saw something sketchy with going on your assistant manager, Gerry today." That wasn't any ol' regular information that Samantha could just text her friend over the phone. She couldn't just sit and wait on her suspicions anyway. She had to tell Felicity in person, This news was going to drive her crazy until Samantha did just that. Her fingers itched to send a text, but first her eyes darted from left to right as she consciously checked her surroundings. Decision made. Samantha's fingers typed away, praying the keyboard clicks on her phone weren't too loud. Or she might've been caught by now.

* * *

 

The penultimate text message Oliver sent to Samantha via Felicity's phone, "You sure? What do you two talk about anyway? Besides me, I mean?"

To which Samantha replied, "Other than that, my lips are sealed. That's why it's a girls' day. Or as we like to call it an 'Oliver break time'. Give our son a hug and a kiss for me.

He sent her a sneaky photo of William sleeping on Felicity's lap.

Samantha smiled at that. Felicity really loved William. He was her family too, though Felicity would never to even think about trying to overstep her boundaries. She understood that now. She realized Felicity would never try to take her place in William's life. But it didn't start out that way. She thought back to the time she first met Felicity, and from that they began having weekly girls' days together.

* * *

_**Six Years Ago** _

Samantha was about eight months along, and she had simply gone by Queen Manor to drop off Oliver's Prince record she found when she was cleaning up their old apartment. She silently thanked god that they were no stairs leading up to the manor, but it sure was one Helluva walk. Luckily, she didn't slip or fall on the pavement since the grounds were soaked with rain from last night. She knocked on the door, and to her surprise she wasn't greeted by Oliver. Instead, she stared at a little brunette, not even five and a half feet tall with wavy purple streaks in her hair. She even wore a little black crop top with ripped blue jeans underneath Oliver's light blue button up shirt, her favorite blue button up shirt of his that she used to wear almost every night they were together. Unbelievable. He moved on while she was pregnant with their son. And he was already sleeping with her? She would definitely have some choice words for Oliver and his new girl- no, his new skank. Anger shot up Samantha like an erupting geyser, but her thoughts were shattered with a meek little voice.

"Um, hello." Felicity mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes stayed glued to her black boots.

Until Samantha shot back tersely, "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Felicity, You must be Samantha. I mean, of course you are. You're really pregnant." Felicity's eyes briefly honed in on Samantha's rather large baby bump, but hey she was in her third trimester, "Um... I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I never do. It's just...um what I meant to say was you're..uh...really pretty. I'm just Oliver's..."

"Girlfriend." A familiar voice, rough with sleep finished for Felicity. Oliver's shoes squeaked against the floor as he opened the door wider. His hand casually rested on his new girlfriend's back. "We should talk."

Those words never spelled good things, and she should know. She said something similar to Oliver right before their breakup.

Samantha's arms crossed just above her belly while she huffed, "Look, I just came to drop off your Prince record on vinyl. Since I know it was one of your favorites, Ollie."

"Um...Maybe I should go? You two look like you need some time to talk about this." Felicity interjected, trying to find her keys. She just needed a way out, damn it. But she couldn't wedge herself between Oliver and Samantha literally. Romantically, it was clear that wasn't the case.

Samantha insisted rapidly, emphasized with a shake of her head, "No, no. I should go. Whatever or whoever Oliver does is none of my business anymore."

"Hey, don't you start anything. Felicity just slept over because it was hailing last night." Her ex-boyfriend explained, "Now can we all please go back inside, so we can all talk about this? Because we're gonna talk about this. We're gonna have a conversation."

"Okay," the girls said reluctantly in unison.

As soon as the heavy door closed, Samantha's anger boiled over.

"You are unbelievable, Oliver. We're expecting a baby in another month, four weeks to be exact. And you've already sleeping with other women. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She probably knew she shouldn't, but Felicity did anyway, "First of all, I'm a virgin..."

A blush brightened on her cheeks. One hand cloaked his eyes as the other squeezed Felicity's shoulder. Evidently, her TMI moments weren't something he was only subjected to, it spread to other people as well.

And yet, Felicity kept going, her nervousness now transformed into protectiveness for her boyfriend, "Secondly, he's not the only one in this relationship, so if you came here to yell at someone. I'm involved in this matter too. Go ahead, I'm a big girl. I can take it."

Before Samantha could utter even a mere single syllable of word, Oliver reiterated, "Can we please go in the living room and talk about our situation like mature adults?"

"Fine," Samantha growled while she eyed Felicity's attire again, "Well, _two_ of us can. I mean, what are you, like sixteen?"

"Eighteen," Felicity fired back, "I'm already a Junior in college."

Okay, so she was very book smart, Samantha would give her that. Though that didn't mean Samantha was any less angry about Oliver's new circumstance. Samantha and Oliver sat down on opposite ends of the couch while Felicity plopped down on the armrest of the couch closest to her boyfriend.

"You probably have a lot of questions, and I'll answer all of them. But only if you promise not to bite either of our heads off." Oliver started.

That was fair. Samantha took three slow deep breaths, yet the anger laced in her first questions couldn't be hidden, "When did you two start dating? Is this a recent thing?"

"Yes. About a month."

A month, and they were already having sleepovers. Well, for her and Oliver, it was actually about three dates into the relationship before he cleared out a drawer for her to use in their bedroom.

"Are you missing a sensitivity chip or something?"  Her eyes narrowed at Oliver, "I can't decide if it's a guy thing or an Ollie thing?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver scoffed, "What the Hell is that supposed to mean, Sam?"

"What do you think it's supposed to mean here, Oliver?" Samantha's voice became increasingly louder, but she couldn't get too upset. It would be bad for both her and William's health, "I come here, find out you've been dating someone new, someone I don't even know for a month, and I don't even hear about your girlfriend. Whoever is involved in your life will be involved in William's life. How am I supposed to trust someone to be around our son when I just met her? I would've figured you would have, at least, waited 'til after I gave birth."

With an odd hand raise as if she were in a classroom right now, Felicity assured. "It wasn't my first idea to date a guy, who's expecting a baby either. But, he was single. I was single, and we got to talking a lot. Things just went naturally from there. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure exactly how to go about it. So I took my lead from Oliver. Can I ask you one thing though, Samantha? It's very important."

"Sure," she responded with a roll of her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This whole situation was crazy. It was like she was in some prime time TV show, but this was real life. And this was happening now- no matter how insane this dynamic seemed at this very moment.

"Do you still have feelings for Oliver? If you do, I-I will step aside right now. I don't want to be responsible for breaking up a family. I know he's the father of your son, and you guys will always have that special bond. But, I really need to know  are you still in love with him?"

"No," Oliver's ex uttered honestly, "But I love him as my friend and my baby's father. We were in love for four years. We had a life together, and I made the choice for us to be single. I made the choice to raise William, so he can have two individually happy parents instead of two miserable ones, who were stuck in a rut. Because we had a life together, and Oliver threw it away so quickly..."

"I didn't throw it away. I moved on," he pointed out.

"That's what hurts me, Ollie." Samantha finally admitted, tears coupled with her frustration, "The fact that you could move on so fast after we spent so long together hurt me. I certainly didn't expect any of this, and it scares me."

"What? Why?" He tried to place a comforting hand on her knee, but she lightly smacked it away with one rapid swat of her hand.

She pinched her furrowed brow, "How committed are you going to be to William if you have a new girlfriend, a new life, and a new priority? I don't want him getting sucked into your orbit if you're just gonna disappoint him by not being there."

"I am not my father. I am nothing like him, and you know that." Oliver promised, "I will be there in the delivery room with you from the moment he's born until the day we see each other again when he has kids of his very own. It's just that my life right now includes Felicity. I trust her. I'm not asking you to trust her. You two just met. But I am telling you, she's an important part of my life whether you like it or not."

Felicity just sat there patiently, listening in. She was unsure of what she really needed to say. As awkward as this meeting was, it was necessary. Her heart beated faster as soon as Samantha looked to her.

"You're quiet." All the questions that flooded Samantha's mind poured out, "Do you think you two are serious? What does an eighteen old see in an expectant dad? What do you do for a living? Where do you go to school? Have you even been around kids or babies?"

"Okay, wow." Felicity sighed, her first reply was laced with a nervous laugh, "Oliver mentioned that you were a damn good reporter. He wasn't kidding. You really know how to get right to the point."

Samantha thought quietly, "Oh? He told Felicity about me, yet he didn't have the decency to tell me about her? How fucked up is that?"

She knew their relationship was once Star City's tabloid buzz, so while she was angry, she was also somewhat surprised that Oliver and Felicity kept their relationship from not only her, but the public as well and for an entire month.

After she cleared her throat, she answered every single one of Samantha's questions, "Yes, I think we're serious. I mean, we really, really like each other. I see a stubbornly sweet guy with a good heart, who already loves his son. I know he does because he's pretty chatty about William after all of your appointments. I work as a waitress and bartender at Vendetta. My mom runs the place, and I needed the cash to help pay for my tuition at Starling University. I used to go to MIT. I'm an only child, but I have been around my baby cousins. I am really good with kids, although they do have a tendency to make me nervous sometimes. They're so small, and..."

"Felicity," Oliver pleaded, enunciating every syllable of her name. It rolled off his tongue like honey. He squeezed Felicity's hand.

Felicity did have a nice name.

She continued, "Like he said, I wouldn't expect you to trust me. We just met today. However, I want to be a part of Oliver's life, so that includes being a part of William's. Eventually, not now. It's not like I'm gonna ask you to be in the delivery room, and I promise I won't overstep my boundaries. But, we should hang out and I don't know...get to know each other eventually."

Eventually was a good word for this craziness. But, it didn't take away from the fact that Samantha was still hurt by all of this. Despite her attire and babbling, Felicity was very mature for her age. It's just that all of this information was more than a lot to take in all at once.

William kicked. Instinctively, Oliver scooted over, and put his hand over Samantha's like he usually did. That same hurt gleamed in Samantha's chocolate brown eyes, so Oliver quickly pulled back his hand when his bright blue eyes met hers.

"I think I need some time to process everything by myself." Samantha grunted, struggling to get up from the couch. Being very pregnant meant her butt was more like a metal to a magnet. "Damn it."

Pregnancy paired with gravity was hindering her much needed exit. She teared up, and she didn't want to do that, especially not now. Not in front of Oliver and Felicity.

Her ex-boyfriend offered, "Do you want to me to help get up? I know it's tricky right now."

He thought it was better to ask as opposed to just running to her rescue. Unlike his recent actions, Oliver loved Samantha as a friend and the mother of their son. He truly respected her, her feelings, and her space. She nodded silently, so he grabbed her gently by both hands and pulled her up with a grunt.

"Samantha, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have let you find out about this way."

His tone was laden with such a raw and heartfelt honesty. Granted, it was better than finding out in some random tabloid rag while she waiting in line at the supermarket. Yet, it still stung. It pained him to see that Samantha left in tears. Guilt also crossed Felicity's face. She felt like they both should have told Samantha sooner, but this was absolutely no right way of doing this. There was no self-help book on "How to explain to your pregnant ex, you're dating someone new".

"That went better than I expected. I actually thought she would've cursed me out." Felicity commented. It was weighted with a heavy sigh. She looked Oliver directly in the eyes when he ran his fingers through her dark locks, "So now what? Where do we go from here, Honey?"

"I really don't know, Baby. But, I hope we can figure it out, all three of us."

And they did eventually. There was that word again, but in this dynamic it really worked for them. Felicity and Samantha pretty much stayed clear of each other until after she gave birth to William. After William was born, those fracking little thoughts popped back up in her head. Was she breaking up a family? Were there still residual feelings on either Oliver or Samantha's ends? She understood that having a baby usually meant they were bonded together for life. Well, unlike her father, he just sorta disappeared when she was seven. William was just two months old when those annoying little thoughts wracked her brain with worry. As if her hands were on autopilot, Felicity began incessantly folding clothes, much like her mother right before her separation from Noah. God, where was living in the Gap? Besides that, Felicity much rather preferred Hot Topic. Living at the manor any longer simply just wasn't an option. From the moment, William was born, Oliver bought a townhouse with his trust fund. nestled right in between Starling University and Queen Consolidated, completely baby-proofed for when his little guy got older and mobile. Felicity stayed there quite a bit. It was more like they moved into together. It was so much better than staying with her mother or those cramped dorms. She and Oliver had spent four great months together, two of those months in deliriously happy domestic bliss, but sometimes that happiness did nothing to quell her fears of losing him.

At the sound of the door unlocking, Felicity greeted, tone dripping with sarcasm at the cliche, "Honey, you're home."

"Yeah." He chuckled, coming up right behind his girlfriend. Oliver's arms slung low around her waist, "Uh-oh, you look like you've been folding clothes a lot. It's starting to look like Thea's closet in here, which is usually one of your signals that something's wrong. So tell me, is it Professor Stein again?"

"No, no." She asked, clearly wanting to change the subject in a snap. "How's William?"

"Loving tummy time with dad, but he didn't feel the same way about his bottle night." Her boyfriend sniffed his jacket. "Sorry, if I smell like spit up. But that wasn't what was on your mind. So talk to me."

Well, shit. Did he have to know her so well? She loved and hated at the same time. There was no avoiding this one.

"It's just..that" Felicity stuttered, failing to find the find the right words, "I keep waiting for the bottom of the box to fall out. Sometimes I feel like the other woman, even though I know I'm not. Samantha clearly hates me, and I don't want to feel like I'm standing in the way of your family, the family you could have without me."

"I don't want that family without you. I need you in my life. And Samantha doesn't hate you. She doesn't know you. I want to give her space to decide when she feels that it's okay to take that next step. You're not in the way. You're by my side, and I wouldn't want you anywhere else." His voice dropped to a sweet whisper, "I love you, Felicity. So much. I'm in love with you."

"That's the first you said that." She warned, "Look, don't feel obligated to say it to make me feel better."

"I'm not. And you don't feel obligated to say it back just because I said it. I wanna hear when you know that you mean it."

Felicity wondered, "Are you saying this, so you'll get me into bed for more than just sleeping? Is that it?"

Right now, their bed was only for sleep. She liked spooning with him. She knew she wanted Oliver to be her first time, but not in this way She just wasn't comfortable with moving their relationship to next level yet. He knew that, and he respected that.

"No." Oliver said, drawing out the word. "I was never that guy and I will never be that guy, who just wants to be some rich billionaire playboy. I'm willing to wait 'til whenever you're ready."

"Okay. I just needed to know." She tiptoed up to reach his height, tilting her head to meet his lips.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, breaking up their kiss.

"Hey, Samantha. Everything okay with William?" He checked in, "Um...I'm sure Felicity and I would love that. Lemme ask her after we hang up. Give our boy a kiss for me. Okay, bye."

"What was that about?"

"Samantha wants to meet with both of us at Jitters on Saturday. She's bringing William too. You up for it?"

"If you're there with me, I'm in." Felicity smiled.

Their first meeting at Jitters was tense. She just didn't want to turn out like the first time they met. Felicity felt a bit awkward without her cartilage earcuff and the stud in her nose. But, like Donna had suggested, it might've been more appropriate. Their entire meeting was awkward with Oliver having to be the bridge for conversation. But, then it slowly got better. By the time William was four months old, they found a common ground, embarrassing Oliver stories. Like the time he kissed Samantha at Papp Stadium when his khaki pants were stuck to the seat with soda. Or the time he kissed Felicity and bit his tongue hard after a workout on the salmon ladder. He was lisping for almost two days straight. Thankfully those moments were now without Oliver. They talked about music, poetry, literature, clothes, and much more. They loved it so much that they made it a weekly deal without Oliver. The ladies also bonded over their shared hatred of Moira Queen. No woman was ever good enough for her sweet, beautiful baby boy. Samantha hoped she'd never be that way with William ever. She just hope that he'd find any girl or boyfriend that would treat him with respect one day. Even if things got somewhat strange when Felicity brought up her virginity again with Oliver and finally being ready. Samantha nearly spat out her coffee, but she could just see how nervous Felicity was. Luckily, they were in a quiet corner when Samantha whispered that Oliver was her first time too. Like any mother, she said be careful and wait until she felt absolutely sure. As Oliver's ex-lover...Yeah, she noticed how Felicity cringed at that word too. She mentioned how sweet, gentle, and loving he was to her. After that awkward and very personal exchange, it was definitely clear that they had finally become friends, despite the unconventional circumstances. They usually met up at Jitters or the mall for some smoothies.

"Hey, Felicity." Samantha waved over just before she was about to take a sip of her hot chocolate.

Felicity stated, stretching out the word. "Hey, we should try out that new homemade cupcake place on Grand Avenue."

* * *

  _ **Present Day  
**_

Next morning couldn't come fast enough for Samantha. She almost had the urge to drive over to Oliver and Felicity's house to tell her what she thought she saw last night, but that was Oliver and Felicity's own time with William. She knew that sometimes Oliver needed his own bonding time with his son. However, this was possible news that couldn't simply just be done by voicemail or text. Again, this had to be told to Felicity in person. The clock had barely struck out by the time Samantha was outside their house.

Oliver groaned just as he heard the rapping at the door, "Ugh, we don't want any cookies."

"Girl scouts again?" His wife believed, "We need to remind each other to never sign up Mia for the girl scouts. They already suckered me into buying four boxes of thin mints."

"Hey, how come I saw three?" He complained.

She grumbled, "And yet, you still look like you walked out of a _GQ_ magazine."

"You love it." Her husband knowingly smiled, "I'm very careful about what goes into my body."

"I've noticed." A slight blush and grin crossed her cheeks, even after all these years.

Another series of knocks at the door, "It's Samantha. Open up, please."

"Sam, did William use my phone to call you again? I told him to do that to say good night or more importantly, when there's an emergency."

"Nope." His friend replied in a short breath, "I came here to see Felicity."

His tone was full of amusement as he playfully rolled his eyes, "Of course you did."

"Okay. What's up? We weren't supposed to meet at Jitters for another hour."

Samantha acknowledged, "I know, but I have something important to tell you, Felicity. Big news. Huge news. It's life-changing news."

"What? Are you pregnant again?" From Oliver's tone and minty fresh grin, both women couldn't tell if he was really joking or serious. "Did you tell Scott yet?"

Felicity reminded sharply, "Honey, that's not the only news women can have. Now, what did you wanna tell me, Samantha?"

"Um, I, uh, think we should sit down for this one," her friend mentioned, shoes thumping as she was already making her way into the living room.

Before Samantha placed her blue thermos of hot chocolate, which was now probably cold, Oliver chided, "Use a coaster. Oh God, if I added a Ms. Clayton at the end of that sentence I would've sounded like Raisa just now."

"Fine."

She slipped a coaster underneath the thermos as Felicity snickered at the sight before her. Just as Samantha was about to her friend the huge, big, life-changing news, a familiar yawn was heard.

"Mmm...Momma? What are you doing here? It's only morning."

"Momma has some very important news to tell Felicity." Oliver told his son, picking him up in his arms. "So why don't we go in the kitchen and I whip us up some banana pancakes? Huh, how does that sound, Buddy?"

Good, yet William hoped, "Hmm... With chocolate chips?"

"Of course," His dad smoothed back William's messy hair from a good night's rest, "You know that was Aunt T's favorite secret ingredient too?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oliver," Felicity warned, gesturing to how antsy Samantha looked. Her legs were fidgeting, and Felicity mouthed, "Go ahead."

Finally Samantha was able to tell her friend what she had seen last afternoon.

"I think you should fire Gerry."

Her lips pursed in confusion coupled with a cock of her head, "What? Why?"

"I think he's stealing from Vendetta." Samantha explained, "And he definitely wasn't working yesterday like he was supposed to. He was in the park with some kid? The kid kinda looked Professor West."

Samantha almost forgot Oliver and Felicity's kitchen and living room had an open-floor plan. Thankfully, William was distracted by _Cars Toons_ queued up on his stepmom's tablet.

Oliver recalled as he whisked eggs with the pancake batter, "Oh yeah? I forgot Joe had another kid. He mentioned him before in English class once."

"Okay...So, he played hooky?" Felicity thought about it more, "I should talk to him about that on Monday after my meeting with Quentin and Curtis. But I don't think that qualifies for firing Gerry. He was my mom's right hand for years. He's Vendetta's longest employee. We probably wouldn't have made it through our first year without him, and he's..."

"Stealing from your company." Her friend continued while she dug through her purse for her cell phone. She scrolled through it, "It's blurry because I was far enough away to where not many people could spot me. But I saw Gerry handing the kid a stack of cash in a bright yellow car with red racing stripes. That car stuck out like well, you and me at a Starling University football game."

"Yellow car. Red stripes. Yellow car Red stripes." Her friend pondered, "That was the car that was involved in my mom's deadly accident. Why? Who would wanna? For once, I don't understand any of this. None of it's adding up. It just doesn't make any sense. Gerry's stealing from what's now my bar and restaurant? Joe's son was the driver responsible for my mom's death, and Quentin must've known that. But he didn't mention any of this information to me. Why?"

Their house phone rang, "Speak of the devil, Captain Lance."

"He wants to meet us at the Precinct, all of us."

"William, Momma, Daddy, and Felicity have to meet your Pop Pop at his office." His mother informed, "You can finish your breakfast in my car."

Lord help her, she hoped the backseats of her car wouldn't be a _complete_ chocolaty and syrup riddled sticky mess thanks to Oliver's pancakes.

William's brows furrowed, adoring a confused expression so similar to his father.

"But Momma, I didn't even brush my teeth yet? You always told me that's it's not good to leave my teeth all yucky."

"I know, but you still have some breakfast to finish, Bubba." His mom reminded with a rustle of his hair. He was such a sweet kid, and at this age the rules still mattered to him. "We still have to wait for Daddy and Felicity to get ready anyway, so grab your breakfast and your jacket. I'll get your shoes. Then we can go visit your Pop Pop soon."

He didn't quite get it, although he still followed his mother's instructions. Twenty minutes later, Oliver stepped in a dark green polo and jeans while Felicity adjusted the hem of her red skirt. They all drove in Samantha's car down to SCPD.

Oliver commented while he and Felicity walked hand-in-hand into the precinct, "Out of the few times I've been..."

"Oliver," his friend chided, reminding him that their son didn't need to know about how many times his daddy was arrested for punching out paparazzi yet.

With a clear of his throat, he said, "Never mind."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Felicity's hand gripped Oliver's tightly. Her head tilted while her free hand rested on her hip.

In an oddly hushed tone, he ushered them all elsewhere, "Step into my office, and I'll explain everything."

Quentin could just feel his stepdaughter's glare boring into the back of his bald head, but he chose it to ignore it at the moment because there were more important matters at hand.

When everyone sat down in Quentin's office, Oliver advised, sensing his wife's anger and confusion, "Start talking."

"Let me get this straight, you had the kid in custody and you just let him walk out scot-free. He killed my mother, _your wife_."

"You don't think I know that, Felicity." Quentin snapped, "But we have proof to believe that he was drugged. Sergent Liza Warner administered a breathalyzer and a urine test. Then we ran the results anonymously to that forensic scientist friend of yours Barry in Central City since he was the fastest and most accurate guy on da job. He was definitely drugged."

But then why did you have to lie about it?

 Samantha pointed out exactly what Felicity was think, "What was with all the secrecy then?"

"We had a deal with him." Captain Lance answered, "Wally West became the perfect idea, so we could figure out who was really responsible for all this, Donna's death, missing money from the bar, and other crimes.

"So it really was Gerry? He's responsible for all of this?" Oliver figured.

"No." Captain Lance informed regretfully, "Well's it's not just Gerry. It's more about who he's working for?"

Quentin emitted a heavy sigh while he perused through SCPD's files. He turned the screen around, and it revealed someone who should've look very familiar.

"Dad?" Felicity questioned.

"Yes."

His stepdaughter wondered, "So why are telling us all this? We're civilians, and sharing private information about a case or investigation could result in suspension or loss of your badge.

"I understand that kiddo, but I am not Noah Kuttler." Quentin shrugged as if was nothing, "You had every right to know, but we also have reason to believe your father isn't acting alone."

"Who's Noah working with?"

"Someone very dangerous." A grim look adorned Quentin's face, "Someone so dangerous, I can't believe ARGUS Director Amanda Waller had him transferred from Purgatory to Iron Heights. Your pop made some interesting friends in lockup, including one Slade Wilson."


	6. Old Friends, New Enemies

Felicity knew Noah was a bad guy. What kind of father abandons his wife and seven year old daughter? But he was protecting himself. He was wanted by the police, and he didn't wanna go to jail.So, he ran. It wasn't until Donna's divorce lawyer tracked him down in Midway City that he finally got his comeuppance. He was finally in Iron Heights, where he belonged. For the longest time, she assumed his crimes were chalked up to Federal computer hacking and petty theft. Her mom never went into detail, but she let herself assume that his stupidity was simply related to petty stuff. Anything else would've required commitment. But _this_? Working with a mass murderer? How? Why? And why go after Donna? Samantha took William home while Quentin, Oliver, and Felicity were driving to Queen Incorporated to head to Curtis' lab.

"You okay kiddo?" Of course she wasn't okay. Felicity wasn't even in the vicinity of okay, but he didn't know what else to say. Besides, "I'm sorry. Maybe I should've told you sooner."

"I didn't expect you tell me anything at all. We had an answer- not a good one It doesn't bring my mother back, but we had a reason for her death. And now we have a mystery on our hands. Seriously when did my life go from _Au Par II_ to an R rated episode of _Scooby-Doo_?"

As smart as Felicity was, she couldn't comprehend how she didn't see all the warning signs. Gerry was frequently late. He always insisted on handling the books himself, even though he supposedly showed Felicity the ins and outs of food cost, revenue, and bills. When Felicity discovered that Vendetta should've earned more money, he'd explained it away with high food costs and fewer customers. He was also taking way too many phones at work, claiming it was his sick Aunt Adeline. She should have known better. She should've listened to her instinct, but Donna asked her to trust Gerry. And she trusted Gerry because he is, well was a family friend. How could he be involved with her criminal of a father and worse, Slade Wilson? This was her fault. She should've fired Gerry from the moment she felt some things were off about him. Then maybe he would've have been stealing from her mother's bar and restaurant? Maybe he wouldn't have gotten involved with a psychopath. And maybe her mother would still be alive right now? What did Slade and Noah want from Donna so badly that it costed her life? She couldn't put her finger on it, although she'd have to figure it out soon.

Panic and fear bombarded Felicity's mind. What if Slade went after her and the baby next? She'd fight like Hell, but in the back of her mind, she understood that she was absolutely no match for a trained killer who was over three times the size of her.

Oliver assured in a whisper, gripping her hand, "You're gonna be fine. You, Samantha, William, and Mia are all gonna be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to any of you. I know exactly how dangerous Slade Wilson is."

* * *

_**Five Years Ago  
** _

"Billionaire CEO Robert Queen and Media Tycoon William S. Clayton remains were finally discovered underneath the Queen's Gambit anchor. Cause of death was reported to be asphyxiation due to drowning. Both moguls were in their early fifties. The two leave behind a daughter, a son, and a beloved grandson." News Anchor, Bethany Snow, reported from  _Channel 52_.

Oliver and Samantha's son also named William was barely a year old when it happened, the murder of both his grandfathers. That wasn't in the report, but there was a reason for that. Despite the sunny weather outside of Queen Manor, they had just held a dual funeral. Oliver, Thea, and Samantha felt like they all needed to climb up inside their own grief. The girls were dressed in all black as their bodies were wracked with tears. Oliver was scarily silent, lost in his own world. Felicity, who had just signed on as an employee for Queen Consolidated's IT Tech department was there for moral support among other things. From what she heard from Oliver about his father, he was not a good man. Although he was smart enough to hire her. Felicity was sitting on Oliver's lap, rubbing his back while she held Samantha's hand in her free one.

"So that's it?" Samantha sniffled, "That's the official report they're going with?"

There wasn't an ounce of a tear, streaming down on Moira's face inside the living room of Queen Manor. Though, she was a pretty damn good actress for such a rich bitch. She had seriously put on quite the show at the Queen's private cemetery plots, where a private funeral for family and friends had just taken place. Moira filled the role of the grieving widow quite well outside with those crocodile tears. She no longer loved Robert. They hadn't loved each other in years. Hell, Thea was living proof of their twisted marriage. Malcolm knew that. He knew Thea was his from the moment they met when she was four months and stuck her little tongue  out at him. Isabel knew that from her very personal late night meetings with Robert at the Starling Fairmont Hotel. But, they did it to keep up with public appearances. They did it to keep their family's legacy intact. That was what Moira truly loved- the power, the money, and the fame. It wasn't out of love. It wasn't control, the ability to take over practically every aspect of her family's lives in the public. After all, Moira had a reputation to protect in Starling City.

Felicity was surprised Moira's mouth could even move with all those Botox injections when she told everyone, "Yes. Thank you both, Ms. Clayton and Ms. Smoak."

They grumbled. She couldn't even address her grandson's mother and her son's girlfriend by their first names. What? Was the muscle relaxant like acid to simple politeness or human decency? Samantha chose her words very careful when it came to the press release of these deaths and Felicity hacked the security cameras on the Gambit, so no one saw any evidence of foul play per Moira's wishes.

"Strangers and especially our employees should be involved in the state of our personal affairs," Moira explained, "So it is in our best interests that we keep the actual truth a private matter to the family and a very select few. I assure you what you two did is greatly appreciated. I am quite touched by your cooperation.

Where were all the cue cards and teleprompters or was this her string of political lies during her run for mayor again?

Felicity muttered, "You're not welcome."

"Nope." Samantha agreed, popping the p.

"Oh, and just so you know, Mrs. Steele." Felicity pointed out, conviction dripping over every word, "We didn't do this for you, William, or Robert."

Samantha added, "We went along with all of this for Oliver's sake. Unlike you, he is one of the most important people in our lives, next to my son."

"I'm well aware of your loyalties as well as your ongoing friendship with my son, Ms. Clayton."

 Just as Oliver was well aware of the kinds of people his parents were. Robert wasn't the one bad parent out the two of them. Moira was quite despicable as well. For God sakes, she tried to do away with an entire neighborhood during her mayoral campaign. But the tenants of the Glades fought back. They were people living in near poverty. But they still had rights. Normally, Oliver wouldn't let his mother get in his head so easily. Though she was right about one thing she told him a few days after the "drowning". If people were to find out that Slade Wilson was Robert's murderer, it would spell pandemonium for not only the entire company, but anyone, who stood in his wake. He was literally crazy, and that meant many innocent people could've had targets painted on their backs at a moment's notice. He didn't start out that way either.

Slade began working at Queen Consolidated right before Thea was born. He was a former marine in Australia- a former sniper and weapon's specialist, who took up quite an interest in science. He had unfortunately lost an eye as a result of friendly fire. He had previously held Curtis' position as head of staff at what was formerly known as QC's Applied Sciences Division. He was a diligent worker that was until his wife, Adeline became very ill. She was close to her deathbed. That was when Slade searched and search for a cure. He couldn't find one anywhere in the medical field or even the black market. So he invented his own. He called the super soldier serum-- a series of chemicals created to replenish, repair, and regenerate rapidly growing cells that were dying off. The cure had worked for Adeline. Robert and William were just about to bring this miraculous cure to the public when they uncovered one grave detail. It had worked so well that Slade decided to enhance the formula. The super soldier serum were like highly concentrated steroids with side-effects multiplied times ten. Fits of rage led to many physical injuries. The increased muscle mass was too much for patients' hearts to take. Many patients' cases resulted in a quick and painful death. Robert had also figured out that many of these patients were unwilling participants. And that would spell multiple lawsuits on their hands, costing the company billions of dollars. Robert immediately fired Slade from the company while he held onto the rights as well as every last drop of the super soldier serum.

Anger and revenge darkened Slade's soul. As Adeline grew sicker with each passing day, Slade would cleanse his mind with fresh blood from innocent bystanders. Oh, he was planning to go after the men that burned him. Robert was responsible for almost taking every thing near and dear to him. William gave such false hope by claiming he wouldn't bring the newshounds in on the super soldier serum story. They didn't care really. Slade never mattered to them as a person. He was simply an employee. He'd get them alright, but it had to be when they least expected it. One night the Queens were having their usual weekend parties on the Gambit. Slade barely wanted to leave his fraying wife's side. A small, trembling hand covered his.

"What is it, my love?" Slade whispered in an eerily gentle tone when he sat comfortably at her bedside, "What is it? What do you need?"

She breathed in the midst of a series of hacking coughs, "St-stop them. End this for me, my darling. P-please."

 Their son Joe heard the sashing of a sword being unsheathed.

"Daddy, where are going? Do you have a meeting again?"

"Yes, son." He instructed, ruffling his brown hair, "I'll be back in a couple hours. I need to pick up your mother's medicine, so look after her and Rose. Alright, my boy?"

He nodded. Slade commandeered a small submarine to travel in the depths of the Pacific Ocean. His objective and target were clear. He locked onto the exact location of the Queen's Gambit. It was a small party with just the Queens, and Claytons, along with Felicity and baby William of course. For the past hour, Robert had been badgering Oliver about taking over Queen Consolidated. However, Oliver was more interested in Astrophysics and the culinary arts, despite already earning a Bachelor's degree in International Business and a minor in Astrophysics. Regardless of Oliver's personal desires, Robert managed to start grooming his son to be the rightful heir of the Queen family's corporate legacy.

"Dad, this is not my passion," Oliver argued.

"Son, who gives a damn about passion?! Taking over at QC gives you and that family of yours financial security. Take the fucking job!"

Felicity sighed, stacking blocks with William from an adjacent room on the upper deck, "Here they go again. Have those two always been like this?"

"Yes." Samantha informed, "They're both stubbornly passionate men. But Oliver's a very different person than his father. He has one of the purest hearts I know. I hope he never loses that. You know what I mean?"

"Yes." Her friend promised, "I'll make sure that he doesn't."

"Yeah. You're good at keeping him in check. Aren't you?"

She playfully scoffed, "Tell me something I don't know."

Their laughter was soon interrupted by the boat swaying harshly. Perhaps, it was the swell of a huge wave?

"Were we just hit by something?"

"I don't know, Felicity."

Worry almost weighted Samantha down to the couch until she remembered she was a mother now. She had to be strong for William.

Her anxiety wasn't quelled as soon as she heard Oliver yell, "You let them go!"

"Felicity, stay here and watch over William for me. Stay low, alright?"

"Samantha, what are you gonna do?" Felicity inquired, "Stay here with William where it's safe. I'll go check on Oliver myself."

"Let. Them. Go." She heard Oliver grit, angrier than she ever imagined him before.

 She insisted, "My dad's out there. Felicity Megan, you're the one who needs to stay here with William where it's safe."

"Okay." Felicity swallowed her pride, keeping William close to her chest just like she knew Samantha would do. "You know? You've really got that whole strict mom thing down pat."

"Thanks I've been practicing." Samantha advised, "Remember stay low and stay quiet."

The door creaked open, and Oliver ordered, "Samantha, stay back! Get out of here! Now, run!" She couldn't move. She was left frozen, guarding the door to where Felicity and William were hiding.

"Daddy?" She whimpered at the sight of her father and Robert on their knees. One at the mercy of his massive bare hand. The other was dangerously close to the sharp edge of his kitana.

"Let them go, you son of a bitch!" Her request was filled to the brim with rage as Slade's fingers skimmed the kitana's handle, tauntingly slow. Her anger was turned to desperation. "Let them go please."

Slade smiled, "That would be the easy choice. Wouldn't it? But it would be the wrong choice. Because you see, my dear. My promise to my beloved would not be fulfilled. This vendetta would not end how it's supposed to, so I have to make the right choice."

"Then choose me!" Oliver offered, his eyes fell shut as he knelt down on the floor, awaiting his fate. "You want revenge against my father for firing you? I'm set to take over the company. Choose me! Kill me!"

"Oliver, no!" Samantha shrieked, tears streamed down her face.

"Your son possesses true courage." Slade whispered low in Robert's ear just before he heard the jangle and creak of Slade's boots against the floorboards, heading toward Oliver, "I am truly sorry that admirable quality skipped your generation, Mr. Queen."

"Stay away from him, you bastard!" William said. Unlike Samantha to the Queens, the Claytons always thought of Oliver as family. Samantha's father loved him like a son. William managed to step in between Slade's sword and Oliver.

"Daddy?!" Samantha cried, tears flying everywhere as her father collapsed on his knees. Blood gushed out from him like a river, dripping down his chest. Slade pulled his sword out, moving again toward Oliver, "Daddy, please?! Dad, Dad, Daddy?! No!"

Despite what she saw, Samantha started performing CPR. Her lips were stained in her father's blood. Her hands were shaking. Her shaky hands balled into fists as she started beating on his chest. Out of anger? Out of denial? Out of sadness? She didn't know. Samantha understood what she had just seen with her own two eyes. But, she didn't care. She had to try. She had to hope. Eventually, Samantha's laid over her father's lifeless body. Her hands soiled with his blood. But she clung to him as her own body shook violently in time with her own cries.

Slade thought aloud, "One down. One to go. There is still one person left to die yet, so your family can suffer the same way I have. Going after the brunette wouldn't mean much to your father. Neither would going after the goth girl. What's her name? Felicity?"

"Don't you dare touch them." He grit. "You still feel like you have a score to settle? Choose me! Kill me! Do it!"

"Oliver, that's enough son!" Robert warned through heavy breaths as he crawled over in front of Oliver.

"What are you doing, Dad?"

"William was a much better man than I could ever hope to be. There's only one way this night will end." Robert said, "We both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?"

"What are you doing?" Oliver urged, "Dad don't!"

"Take care of your family. Be the father that I never could be for you and your sister. Right my wrongs." Robert advised, "Close your eyes, Ollie!"

"Dad, no!"

Oliver's protests were no use as his eyes instinctively blinked shut. They open again when Slade's sword speared straight through Robert. He witnessed both William and Robert sacrifice themselves for him, so he could live. No more lies. No more people telling how to live, how to be, how to act. Oliver needed to honor his father's memory, starting with Slade.

"You son of bitch!" Oliver screamed amidst tears, "You'll pay for this!"

"Revenge is unbecoming on you, boy." Slade laughed menacingly, forever burned into Oliver and Samantha's minds, "Perhaps your father was more noble than I thought. Regardless, how many people will Robert Queen's stupidity corrupt?  I just came here to get my serum back and anyone who stands in my way will die."

Of course the serum wouldn't be on the boat, but surprisingly the access codes to the lab and serum stash were. He retrieved the access codes, and made quite an exit as he rammed the submarine into the Gambit, creating a large hole at the hull. It was flooding and fast. Thankfully, Oliver, Felicity, Samantha, and baby William all managed to narrowly escape on a large life raft. With the exceptions of Samantha's father and Robert they were no other survivors since Moira was off doing God knows what with Walter. And Thea was shopping at the mall with Raisa, Madison, and Scotty, Samantha's brother. Slade was able to steal most of it with the exception of the original vile used to treat Adeline. He got away. For days the police and Oliver searched for Slade while he searched for that one last vile. The original serum guaranteed Adeline wouldn't have to suffer through the harsh side effects. She could be healthy once again. She would still be his beloved. His Adeline. ARGUS caught up with Slade, but so did Noah Kuttler. They were temporarily cellblock mates at Iron Heights. Hacking was Noah's specialty, though he also dabbled in chemistry as well. He was able to create a vile.

Over the phone, Noah warned, "Keep that on ice before he goes after my baby girl."

"What do you want me to tell, Donna?" Gerry wondered.

"Anything, you idiot!" He berated, "She's a bar owner not a MENSA member. I have to keep Felicity safe, especially now that she's pregnant."

Gerry asked, "What if she does find out somehow?"

"I loved D." Noah said, "But, Mr. Wilson's orders were clear. No can find out about the super soldier serum- no matter the cost."

He nodded, "I still get my money right, boss?"

"I'll have it transferred to your account within the hour."

Gerry smirked when the line went dead. He clutched a blue vile in his hand

"Hey Gerry." Donna greeted with a slap on the back that made him jerk, "Woah, you're jumpier than those cute cabana boys at the Grand. What'cha got there?"

"Oh, this? It's an energy drink."

"In a what-cha-ma-call-it? What did Felicity say those tubey things were?" Donna's pinky graced her chin and her lips pursed while she looked up at the newly patched ceiling for an answer.

He sighed, palm meeting his face, "A syringe?"

"Yeah," She's smiled, "That's it.

"It's the cool way to do drink things. All the kids are doing it." He mentioned, "I'm just gonna keep it in our fridge."

After Donna left, Gerry removed the hidden paneling that revealed a keyboard to what was actually a safe.

* * *

_**Present Timeline (The Day of Donna's Death)  
** _

"Felicity's not answering any of my calls." Donna huffed, "And now I have more bad news to deliver."

He inquired, "Oh yeah? What's that boss?""

"You're fired." She stated as if it was nothing in on quick sentence. "I'm gonna be late for my ride along with Quentin. I have to make sure my Pooh Bear stays safe after catching those creepy criminals, so pack up your desk and go."

"What? Just like that? No explanation? W-what Why? Why?"

Donna's stiletto heels clacked against the floor until Gerry's rump hit the desk.

"You want an explanation?" Donna smiled sweetly, yet the claws came out through her confident voice, "I may not a genius like that amazing little girl of mine, but I know when the books aren't adding up. _Strike one_. I find out you've been working with my ex-husband. _Strike Two._ and those 'energy drinks' are drugs for lord knows who else. Right? _Steerike Three_. You're outta here for good."

"I'm sorry Donna. I have problems, okay?"

She snapped, "Save it."

"Can I ask you something before I go? How'd you figure it out?"

"None of your business." Donna asked, "When I figure out the code to that safe, I'm sending my husband in or you're gonna enjoy _one long_ time off at Iron Heights. Get your stuff now and go."

Donna went out front to grab her purse, which she had accidentally left hanging on the coat rack by the entrance.

Gerry dialed a number, and after a few rings he whispered, "Wally, I've got a job for you, but...um... why don't we grab a couple drinks first... No, not at Vendetta. I've got a great bottle of aged bourbon back at my place. You know it'll help relax you before you begin the big race It's a real smooth bourbon.... Okay, man. Meet you there soon. No. no don't worry about it I took the day off. Bye."

* * *

  _ **Present Day (Queen Incorporated)  
**_

"Felicity, I promise I'm gonna keep you all safe."

Quentin added, "We all we. Queen, Dig, and me. No one is ever gonna even go near your or the kids. We swear."

"Ugh, you two can swear and promise all you want." She groaned, pinching that crinkly spot between her eyebrows, "That doesn't change the fact that we're dealing with one big bad on something way more scary than steroids, so neither of you should make promises you can't keep. What I need to right now is figure out where Evil Incorporated is headed next, so I can save my family's business. More importantly, we can stop those psychos from hurting anyone else. My guess is that it that he's still after his freaky steroid-on-steroid serum. Right?"

"Yeah." Her stepdad concurred, remembering the reported criminal records in his hefty file.

"Great, so let's find that son of a bitch and stop him now."

"Felicity," Oliver warned, drawing out every single syllable of his wife's name, "You can't just run off like some superhero bumrushing in to save the day, especially not when you're pregnant. Think of Amelia."

"I am." She reminded sharply, "And need I remind you, Oliver that I'm pregnant, not incapable. So will you stop worrying about us?"

He denied, "Nope. Sorry. Worry comes right at the top of the husband, father, and even the big brother job descriptions."

"No wonder Thea calls me or Samantha when she has a problem," His wife muttered.

"What?" Oliver's pitched heightened along with his level of disbelief.

Quentin huffed, "Whew, long way up to the R&D lab, eighteen floors. Huh?"

"Sorry." The couple apologized softly in unison, sensing Quentin's discomfort.

"I really am sorry, Oliver" She told him as if Quentin was no longer in the same elevator with them, "I understand the kind of person that the Slade Wilsons of the world are, but I also know what he took from you and from Samantha. So I really wanna get the guy, and lock him up for good."

"And, I'm sorry if I'm being overprotective" Her husband admitted, "I just wanna keep you safe. You're my always, and our crazy blended family is my everything."

"I know." Felicity leaning in Oliver's firm chest for a hug.

Quentin commented as he fiddled with his collar, "Still here."

They blushed, but in their defense he and Donna were way worse. Unfortunately, Felicity can never unsee the image of her mother and stepfather wrapped up in each other with their formal wear all askew at her and Oliver's wedding reception. That sight would be forever burned in her brain. Not even copious amounts of code or sexy times with Oliver could fix that messy memory.The elevator finally dinged. And to their surprise they were not only met by Curtis. But they were also met by stern gazes from Walter Steele and Mr. Dennis.

"There you are, son." Walter announced with a charming politician's smile on his face, matching his equally charming, yet uppity British accent.

Oliver corrected, swallowing the bile that sneaked up his throat, " _Stepson_."

"Well, here I am running _your_ company on my own." He countered, "When I was merely supposed to be your Vice President."

"Look, we can chitchat about who's in what position later." That sentence would've earned her a groaned, "Felicity," from Oliver and not in the fun way. But, this mama-to-be was on a roll. No one was stopping her. "Right now, we have more important matters to attend to."

"I sincerely hope whatever so important to you, your husband, and Mr. Holt, Mrs. Queen is worth it." Mr. Dennis reminded, "Because Mr. Queen is missing one very crucial board meeting."

"If it's that important you suits better get up there then." Quentin continued, "Like my daughter...I mean, my stepdaughter said we have more important matters to attend to."

"You called me your daughter," Felicity reiterated, able to let out even the smallest laugh in such an intense day. "You've never done that before."

He worried, "Now I should be the one saying sorry. Huh kiddo?"

"No." She shrugged, "I liked it. My mother would have too."

"Aww!" Curtis chimed after Walter and Mr. Dennis exited his lab. "I'm sorry. They forced it out of me. Now, group hug!"

"I'm not really a hugger." That was a bit of a white lie. Oliver just reserved his hugs for William, Felicity, Samantha, Thea, and soon baby Mia. "We've gotta get down to business."

"Alright then." Curtis stated dejectedly, looking like a hurt puppy, "Anyone wanna fill me in on what were looking for?"

His friend replied, "Evidence. First, we need a paper trail to prove Gerry's been stealing from Vendetta. It's not gonna be easy if Noah's working with him."

"Noah as in _the_ Noah Kuttler. He's kind of like a celebrity on the dark web. How do you know him?"

"Um... He's my father." Felicity answered, rubbing the back of her neck, "Biologically anyway."

"You make so much more sense now." He smiled, "What's the second thing?"

Oliver replied, "We need to figure out where Slade Wilson will be next. We find him. We'll find Noah."

"And you want to help you find a crazy murder who gave science a bad name and your wife's fugitive dad, why?"

"Because they're all connected to my mother's death."

He stammered, "But-but I thought she and Quentin were just involved in a car accident?"

"Look, glasses you seem like a great guy." The captain complimented, "But you ask way too many questions."

Felicity whispered, "This must be what talking to me is like. Honey, now that I see it, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry." Her husband kissed her cheek, and in a hushed tone, he reassured, "It's cute when you do it."

Their friend checked, "Aww! So that's a no on the hug then?"

"Curtis!" Everyone else snapped.

"That's cool." He slid over the top of his desk to his chair, "Just checking. Let's get to work."

There was no paper trail since Gerry handled the books, and Noah erased most of the digital trail like a street sweeper. But there was video evidence on the security cam, which Donna thought was broken because of Gerry's words to her ear; Felicity was too busy with going to appointments and attempting to save her mother's business. She didn't even bother to tinker with it, but thankfully now they had all the proof they need to put Gerry in lockup. The more difficult task was locating Noah and Slade. Unless he contacted them himself.

A man, who used a voice modulator warned, "Overwatch."

"Excuse me?"

"Overwatch, you don't know what you're getting into."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the one in cahoots with a homicidal maniac," she huffed.

 "Slade is returning to Star City. It'll take him some time from Midway City, but don't take chances. Get the Hell out of there." Noah informed, "Look I know I may not have been the best father for the past few years."

"Few years." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her, "Pfft try sixteen years."

"You need to get yourself, your family, and that baby of yours to safety."

That warning was one of the very few times that Felicity was rendered speechless. Nothing but dead air on her line.

He figured, "What? You think I didn't keep tabs on my baby girl just because I was gone. It's what your mother wanted. Maybe we could talk about when your life isn't in imminent danger."

"Well, geez." Quentin quipped, "It must be May."

Plan. They needed a plan.

Their ears perked up to the sound of a phone.

"Dig, we've got a problem." Oliver informed, "Patch me through to Amanda Waller."

Now it was Felicity's turn to ask the questions, "The Director of a government agency, ARGUS Director Amanda Waller? I understand how Quentin knows her, but how do you know her Oliver?"

"Amanda, remember that favor you me?" Oliver prompted, ignoring his wife's questions for now, "I need six of your top ARGUS agents. Slade Wilson escaped... And you already knew that? Didn't you?"

She smirked cunningly, "Hmm, your family and Mr. Wilson have quite the connection, Mr. Queen. More than you can even imagine. There's a helicopter waiting on your roof, ready to take you and your family to Momument Point."

"Huh, I'm amazed. I never thought I'd see the day when the infamous Amanda Waller gave a damn about human life."

"You're just the bait, and I know you wouldn't go through with it without a little insurance." Amanda corrected, "My only objective is to take out Slade Wilson. Sometimes killing is the only path to justice. His darkness couldn't be expunged, so he has to be taken care of. You'd better hurry."

Thank God, the elevator access reached all the way up to the roof because there was absolutely way Felicity was climbing up an elevator shaft in her second trimester. Once everyone was inside, the chopper flew them three hundred miles away from Star City, where it was safe. They hid in a nearly empty bunker. It had no windows and two small cots with pillows. The cot creaked when Felicity sat down. Uh-oh. Oliver knew that look. Felicity had on what she would've called her angry face. Her hand rested on her hip.

"Oliver, you never answered my questions. How the Hell do you know Amanda Waller?"

"Lyla works for ARGUS in case you forgot Hon."

"Don't speak to me like I'm other people." She said, her anger cut through her tone, "I am not other people. I am your partner, your friend, your wife, and the mother of child. And now I find out you've been keeping secrets from me."

"I know." Her husband stated in a breath, "I know."

"And?"

"Look, my father was not a good man. He's done things." He started, "Amanda and ARGUS helped him clean up those messes like Slade and the Glades. She wanted to recruit me to be one of her trained little assassin monkeys during my freshman year of college before I even met you. I refused. She just showed at my archery practice. Before she left, a guy tried to steal a laptop from him. I stopped him."

Oliver shuddered as if his memory was a living thing.

"How?"

The regret was evident in his grim tone, "I choked him with my bare hands. She said she owed me one."

"Oliver..." But, her speech was broken up by a loud, red flashing alarm.

" _Slade_. Stay here."

"What?" Worry raised her pitched, "You're going out to face some creepy humongous super bad. You can't just run out there like some superhero. You said it yourself you know how dangerous he can be."

"Felicity, I'm gonna be fine. We have a plan, remember? And backup." Oliver reassured.

Her hands darted out towards his quickly, "I am not letting you do this. Please for me, for us, for the kids. We can't lose you."

"You won't." The long and passionate fleeting kiss did nothing to relieve her nerves, "I promise. I'll come back."

"Oliver, I love you." His wife replied with a small peck.

"I love you too." He whispered gently.

Amanda noted in Oliver's earpiece, "He's headed for bunker 530."

"On my way."

"Ladies and gentleman," the director ordered, "When you get on site, be precise. Shoot to kill."

Slade was still in search of the vile, knowing it was close to the Queens since various viles were hidden at his wife's bar. Slade could sense Oliver's presence.

Without even turning around, Slade commented, "Hello, old friend. I didn't appreciate the detour."

"I am not your friend," Oliver growled. "But I assure you I brought a few of my own."

Agents burst out of other empty rooms.

"You think seven people with simple guns can stop me?"

He smiled, but it soon dropped to a serious gaze, "No I don't. Everyone fire the antidote."

"What?!" Slade shouted, trying to use his sword and enhanced strength to counter their attacks before they even made their move.

Slade was good. Great, even. But he shouldn't have brought a sword to a gun fight. As an ex-marine, he should've known better, but he was too clouded by the side effects of his own super soldier serum.

The serum's cure was laced in every single round of bullets fired toward him. Slade fell to the ground with a heavy thud, but his pulse was slight beating faintly.

"He's out, but not down." Lyla awaited, "He's still breathing. So now what's our next move, ma'am?"

"You know the answer, Mr. Queen."

Oliver's forehead wrinkled and his blue eyes blazed with hatred, rage and pain.

Oliver grit intensely, "Slade's mine."

A loud bang through the silence after the firefight. A single bullet from Oliver's glock pierced straight through the chest, and Slade was taken care of. The gun hit the ground. With tears in his eyes, Oliver run back to Felicity. He just got vengeance for his father, for Samantha's father, for Felicity's mother. and all the other people Slade murdered in his wake.

"Did you..?"

He nodded, "It's over for good. He can't hurt anyone anymore, but I..."

"You had to kill him." Felicity believed, "Some people aren't redeemable, and they don't deserve any kind of remorse. Now we can put Gerry and Noah behind our bars. My mother's legacy is safe, and more importantly our family is safe because of you, Oliver. I am not ever gonna look at you any differently than I do right now, so don't punish yourself over this. You are not a murder. You're a hero. We're gonna be fine. Are you..."

"I need some time. But I am happy because I'm home whenever, wherever I'm with you."

They shared a hug for the longest time until Lyla said the helicopter was ready to take them back home.

After their feet touched the ground, Felicity felt a strong kick, "Daddy? I think someone wants your attention."

"We love you, baby girl." Oliver knelt down to the ground, planting a long soft kiss on Felicity's belly as Felicity's fingers combed through his spiky blonde locks. "We can't wait to meet you."

Felicity pulled him up and they walked. Oliver's hand blanketed hers. They walked in their home safe and sound, but there was still a lot of work to be done. Felicity had to fix Gerry's mess and deliver Mia in less than three months. It would be a lot to handle, but she could it.

A few days had passed. Felicity had just finished doing some pregnancy Yoga in the living room.

"What'cha doin', Hon?" His wife's question was laced with a giggle, "I thought we agreed that we weren't gonna be 'those parents'."

"I'm not it's just..." Oliver said moving his phone around to get a clearer angle, "You look so beautiful."

"Mmm... I'm all sweaty."

"I know. It's adorable. Say something to Amelia."

Felicity thought aloud, "Daddy's crazy about you already, but I love him for it. I can't wait to hold you in my arms for the first time, but right Mama needs a shower and a nap. Then I have to figure out who's gonna be my assistant manager at Bubbe's restaurant."

"Hmm...Daddy might have an idea about that, so don't worry, Mama." Oliver assured just before he pressed a short kiss to darkened strands that stuck to Felicity's forehead.


	7. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story, but I've got more works waiting in the wings. Thanks you guys for reading, enjoying, and commenting on this lovely little AU piece of mine.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Thea chided, "You're supposed to be resting."

Despite that comment, Felicity's fast fingers scurried across the keyboard to check on next month's food and alcohol inventory, "Like I told your brother, I'm in my third trimester, not deathly ill."

"Yeah I'd normally agree with you on that one." Her sister-in-law pointed out, "If my new little niece wasn't due in three days. Go. Now."

"You really are your brother's baby sister." She said, laced with a giggle. "Look, just because I agreed to make you my new assistant manager, doesn't mean you can keep me away from my bar and restaurant."

For the first time in five months, Felicity truly felt that she could rightfully call this place, _her_ bar and restaurant. Although, she and Thea were going back and forth with the idea of a possible name change. Donna first called it Vendetta because it seemed fitting after her breakup with Noah. They were away from Vegas. Donna and Felicity were also away from Noah's meshuganah family. But i would be time to start fresh again. Felicity's mom would really want her to make this place her very own. Thankfully, things were looking up. Slade was gone for good. Gerry and Noah were both behind bars, and they would be for a long, long time. Upon Oliver's suggestion, Felicity brought on Thea to help out with the bar. She was family after all, and despite the fact that Thea was only eighteen, she had a sharp mind for business. Plus, Thea would really be helpful as soon as Mia was born. Felicity needed someone she truly trusted to look after Vendetta while she was on maternity leave. Well, technically she was supposed to be on maternity leave right now, but Felicity just couldn't stay away. Thea certainly couldn't make her sister-in-law leave, no matter how much she needed to relax. Felicity couldn't relax without doing a little double check.

"Felicity, Honey." Oliver's tone was intended to be admonishing, yet it came out quite sweet instead.

"Oops! What a surprise?" The younger Queen smiled cheekily, "Look who's here? Ollie, we're in Felicity's office. Come right on in."

Her sister-in-law mouthed, "You told on me? Thea! Why? I trusted you. Brat!"

"Sorry." She whispered, the smile still evident in her brown eyes, "Not sorry."

Oliver immediately stepped into his wife's office. His lips pursed back in a thin line, and both of his arms were folded over his broad chest.

"Felicity," Normally, she would have loved the way he said her name. Oliver just had this way of pronouncing it. Every single syllable just rolled off his tongue like a smooth red wine.

She replied, "Yes, my love." Her lips pouted out in an adorable way he usually couldn't resist to kiss, but not this time.

"Baby, you wanna play a game?"

"Mmm...What game are we playing?"

"Hey." Thea wondered, her eyes instinctive fell shut, "Should I leave before I have the urge to gouge out my own eyes again?"

Clearly, this wasn't the first time Thea heard them have this cutesy little exchange. The first time Thea had heard her brother and sister say something like this was at one of the Queen Incorporated Christmas parties. Okay, sorry _holiday_ parties. Her sister-in-law was Jewish, and employees knew that Felicity's faith was always very well represented at company functions. Thea thought she heard Felicity crying at one of the stalls in the employee restrooms because of something Mr. Dennis had said to her after her spinal cord injury. That guy was a real dick. But, instead, she found Felicity's empty wheelchair parked by an unlocked stall. When she opened the door, there was a whole lot of Ollie and Felicity that she never needed to see, _ever_. Her hands shielded her eyes just before she ran like Hell out that restroom. Thea almost ran into the wall, but she dodged it narrowly as she made her escape.

Thea let out a heavy sigh as if the memory would soon be here again.

Oliver commanded, "No. Thea, you stay. It's fine. We're just playing the why-are you-out-of bed-when-you-told-your-husband-otherwise game?"

Thea breathed a sigh of relief while Felicity's teeth tugged at her lower lip. He stood silently as he waited for even a blip of a response.

"I used to think that yelling Oliver was scary." His wife replied meekly, wringing her hands, "But I know from experience that silent Oliver is a lot worse. Honey, it's not like there wasn't at least one time when you didn't me the whole truth. Or do I need to hack your phone to call Amanda Waller again?"

"Felicity, I don't care that you told me a little white lie. I don't care" Her husband admitted rather loudly, pacing the floor like Felicity had expected him to do in a few days. "I care that a part of you is still here. You're focused on the bar when our main priorities need to be about your health as well as our daughter's. She's gonna arrive in three short days."

"Oliver, Mia's perfectly fine." Felicity reassured, although she felt somewhat of a contraction, "I'm _fa-ine_ Oh, ow!"

"You okay?" Thea inquired while she and Oliver walked to opposite sides of Felicity's chair.

After a deep breath, she answered, "Yeah. It's just an intense Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Her husband wondered, kneeling down in front of Felicity. The worry on his face showed with dark under eye circles and eye bags. Poor guy, he barely got any sleep in the past week just in case they had to make a speedy trip the hospital. He wasn't nearly this worried with Samantha. But then again, he didn't live with Samantha during her last trimester. He had so much going on. The Queen Incorporated board terminated Oliver as the company's CEO but after a while, he decided on something very important.

* * *

_**One Week Ago  
** _

"Hello," Oliver called out into the dark living room while he locked the front door.

Felicity directed out by the side entrance to the backyard, sipping on some water, "Hey, I'm out here."

"You look happy. Are you gonna tell me that you're actually enjoying your maternity leave?" He commented with a smile as he stood beside her.

"Uh-huh. You know it pains me to say this, but for once you were right, Oliver. I'm adapting to another way."

His feigned and hilarious expression of shock earned him a playful swat to the arm.

"Ow!" He played along, grinning from ear-to-ear, "What was I right about, Hon?":

"You were right that I do need to take time to relax. I'm finally enjoying my time off. I don't have to worry about the bar with Thea running it temporarily. Today I got a chance to finish reading _The Girl on the Train_ , lay down, and nap. It was so nice. No more craziness for the moment. No more stress until the baby comes next week."

Oliver smiled while he left a short peck on her lips, "Good."

"Mmm hmm," His wife agreed when she pressed another small kiss to his lips. "So how did your meeting with the Danforths and Quentin go, Honey?"

"Well, Jessica Danforth finally leveled with me about why she dropped out of the mayoral race. She reminded me of something that my mother wanted to do for all the wrong reasons. I promised myself that I would do things differently. I didn't wanna run my father's company. It wasn't my passion because I am nothing like my father."

"No, you're not. But you took over his company to his honor his legacy like I want to honor my mother's," Felicity reminded, her fingers caressed the expanse of his arm.

"I know, but both Quentin and Jessica said something very important to me." Oliver said, "Star City needs something no one has been able to offer it."

"A high-end restaurant, where the food isn't microscopic. That Thai Mexican fusion place we went to last weekend..."

"No." Her husband interrupted, stretching out the word with a smile at Felicity's lightness even after all that they've been through this past year.  It was typically always that way between them with the exceptions of her paralysis and Donna's untimely passing."Hope, inspiration. Someone who can do things in the light, who isn't afraid. Someone, who can protect himself. Felicity, I'm taking Jessica Danforth's place in the race. I'm gonna run for mayor."

"Oliver," Her nerves came out in big breath after her teeth pinched her bottom lip. Her eyebrows started do that crinkly thing, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"But-but the city is dangerous." She stammered, "There's-there's been three assassin attempts on the last three mayoral candidates in the past six years. One of whom was your mother."

"You've seen me spar with Dig. You love when I do the salmon ladder. I know how to fight well, and you know I know how protect myself in multiple ways. I mean, it's not like I'm some superhero or something. But I can and I will fight to save this city. I won't fail it."

"It's not that I'm not supportive, Honey." Felicity urged, "But what qualifies you to be mayor, considering you've never been involved with anything even remotely related to politics?"

He answered with a shoulder shrug, "I-I care about the city and the people that live here."

She pointed out, "Where are you gonna get staff and campaign manager money? Now that we both don't work at QI with the baby due in a week, cash is definitely gonna be tight."

"No it won't." Her husband ensured, "Money and staff are already taken care of. Danforth advised her staff to switch over to my side two weeks ago, even before I knew I was running myself. She gives a Helluva inspirational speech. She offered to share some of her residual money set aside for her campaign to me. Plus, my mother always had bits and pieces of Thea's and my trust funds lying around. Corto Maltese, Hong Kong, and Russia to name a few. She figured if those funds were outside of the US, we wouldn't find them. But, thanks to you, Felicity, we did."

"And what platform are you gonna run on?"

Oliver's eyebrow quirked. What had Samantha given her lessons on how to instantly become an investigative reporter?

His response was simply, "I'll figure that out soon."

"Ooh, we are gonna obviously need to work on those answers." Felicity stated as a slight hesitation spiked through her voice. She really did believe in him, "Okay, Honey. Let's-Let's try this new idea you have."

"Really?" He laughed, "You're in now?"

"I'm in all now." His wife agreed, a gasp fell from her lips. It reminded him very much of Donna, "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be a first lady. I should be nervous, but I'm actually kind of excited."

"Well, only if I win, But, yeah you do." Oliver's big toothy grin was plastered all over his face.

She thought, "Ooh I should start googling stuff on Michelle Obama. Honey, let's go inside. I need my tablet and our great WI-Fi."

As Felicity rushed inside, Oliver remembered, "The location is what sold you on the house."

* * *

**_Present Day  
_ **

 "So you just gonna sit there all day until I agree to home and get some rest. Aren't you?" His wife figured, observing her husband sitting at the bar munching on a venison slider and a light beer. In six years, some things hadn't changed. Ooh, except for the occasional twinges of pain. They've been coming and going for the past few hours. But, it was nothing to worry about. No, it was just the aches and pains that come with being nine months pregnant. Plus, it was just those fracking annoying Braxton Hicks contractions again too. That was all it was, right?

His cheeks were stuffed with large bites of burger as he answered, "Yup."

"Well, don't you have a huge debate to prep for against the current Mayor, Bernie Davis?"

"Babe, that's not for another four months." Her husband assured, "I've got this handled."

"You say that now," Felicity reminded, "But you still need time to study. You should know Star City's political issues backwards and forwards."

"Hmm...Then I might need a tutor. Don't'cha think? I really could use some _motivation_."

There was just something about the raise of his eyebrows, and the naughty spark in his blue eyes. His intentions couldn't be misconstrued.

"Can we get our first bun out of the oven before you start planning on practicing for the next one. I-Oh!" She swatted his should with a wet she used to wipe down the bar top before the lunch rush hit, but a cramp broke up her point, "I, um...Besides we have to wait hmm... at least six weeks for everything to heal before we can get back in action. Even then, honey with a newborn we'll so, and I uh..."

"You need to get in Thea's car. She'll drive you to the hospital. I knew I shouldn't have brought my Ducati today." Oliver called hence, "Thea? C'mon, let's go!"

"Baby Time?" Thea presumed when she bolted out from behind the kitchen, "Let's get a move on."

Thea and Oliver were ready to rush outside to their vehicles, helping Felicity along the way. She was slightly doubled over in pain until she grabbed both her husband and sister-in-law's wrists.

"Woah, woah. Hold up! The pain stopped. Honey, calm down. Dr. Grieg said to head the hospital right around the time my contractions were four minutes apart." Felicity attempted to assure once more, "We're okay."

"Felicity, I don't think..."

We should talk our chances, but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Felicity could be just as headstrong as he was.

"Oliver, please, I know my body. It's just one day."

Thea's eyes narrowed, darting back and forth between Oliver and Felicity.

Her brother inquired. His face looked absolutely perplexed, especially when Felicity's lips also pursed in confusion for once. "Why are you looking at us like that, Speedy?"

"You know the say couples who have been together for a long time start acting alike." Thea informed when a smile tilted on her mouth.

Felicity scoffed, head cocked slightly as her hands bracketed her hips, "And just what is that supposed to mean, Ms. Queen?"

"It means that you've become as stubborn as my big brother. You brought me on as your assistant manager for a reason, Felicity. So please let me do my job, but first if I need to drive you to the hospital. Let's roll out and go."

"Thank you." Oliver agreed which was received with his wife's blue eyes cast in his view with an angry glare. "I just want us to be careful."

"Oliver, you weren't this way when Samantha went into labor with William. I've already told you a million times today, we are both fine."

"Felicity, no you're not. You've been having cramps on and off for hours."

"How'd you..."

He smiled, "Hon, for a Vegas girl, you don't have much of a poker face. If I know you, and I do. I know when you're sad, when you're angry, when you're hurting. You're my wife, and I think..."

"One shift. I just wanna work one shift, so that way I know things are going to be completely settled before I go into labor." She stated insistently, emphasized with a raise of her index finger. For a brief moment, Oliver was thankful that it wasn't her middle finger. What? Was it possible to go through a nesting phase in a bar? Because Felicity just wasn't budging, literally. She stood her ground firmly. Her recent angry gaze transformed into a childlike plead, full of hope and anticipation. Damn it, those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Okay," Her husband relented in a sigh, drawing out each syllable. "But, I'm staying with you for the whole day."

"What?" A breathy laugh billowed out of her mouth, "Like my bodyguard? Haven't you heard the phrase, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Seriously Oliver, this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking. There's not a chance I'm leaving today. I'll stay out of your way, but I wanna be here with you just in case."

She requested with a finger snap, "Alright. Brian needs help restocking and labeling the food in the fridge. Think you can give him a hand, Mr. Mayor-to-be? Or is that a tiny bit below your pay grade?"

"Not for you, Mrs. Queen." Oliver played along, "Oh, by the way, I get paid. Paid in what, huh?"

"Mmm. _This_." His wife responded with a tug at his jacket collar when she pulled down for a big smooch on the lips. She followed up that lip smack with quick little snap of the wet rag on his butt, "No, go make friends, and keep making smart decisions."

He teased as he made his way into the very back of the kitchen, "Hey, you know I think that little stunt you just pulled might qualify as sexual harassment."

"You love it when we get to play..." She called out.

Thea interrupted, "Felicity, please don't even try to finish that sentence. Baby sister nearby, and that's something I never need to hear, _ever."_

"Love you two." Oliver said from behind the door, "Play nice now."

They heard Brian cough "Whipped, " as they went about their business.

Just before five o'clock that night, there were only a few of her favorite customers. Diggle and Lyla were dancing to "Come Home Soon" by SHeDAISY, which was playing on the old jukebox that Felicity's friend Cisco had just fixed and delivered from Central City. No matter what time of day it was, Quentin loved to have a strong black cup of coffee with just a pinch of sugar. Donna always made sure he stayed on tthe no-alcohol wagon, and he kept good on that promise. Donna also used to just a pinch of Splenda, a sugar substitute. It was only just a little pinch, Quentin's wife had always reminded him that sometimes he needed a little sweetness in his life. He'd respond with the true cliche of that was what he had her for in his life. She'd tell him that was nice, but it was also a reminder that he had to be mindful of his heart condition. Tommy and Sara were shooting some pool, and Sara beat him easily. She had strategy and skill. Thea pulled her new boyfriend Roy away from the small crowd of family and friends back behind the bar.

"You do know that we can all see you two. Right?" Felicity told the two teenagers loudly over by the bar. She then redirected her attention towards Oliver, "Are you o-okay with your baby sister kissing a boy behind a bar. _Oh_."

"You've been getting bad cramps on and off all day, if you really don't wanna go to the hospital, can we please call Dr. Grieg soon, so she can let us know our next step? This never happened when Samantha gave birth to William. Well, at least not that I know of since I met her in the delivery room. And I'm already worried enough with you working here almost eight hours today." He rubbed over the swell of his wife's belly, and ordered, "And you, Miss Amelia, you aren't dating for another thirteen or fourteen years."

She breathed through another twinge of pain, "Mmm. Wow! I thought you would said some crazy age like thirties or forties, but that was pretty reasonable. I'm proud of you, Honey."

"Thank you." Her husband pressed a soft kiss to her forehead while his hand drifted from her belly to her achy lower back.

"Ooh, I have to use the ladies' room. What are you gonna have Thea follow me in there?"

"Nope. I'll be good. I promise."

 Felicity moved her legs from Oliver's lap right before he helped her out of the center of a wide booth. These cramps were getting really fracking annoying. The lock on the stall door clicked shut. Her skirt and underwear now pooled down at her feet following a rustle of fabric. The toilet seat creaked as soon as she sat down. Also, just as soon as she sat down, she also heard a popping sound.

"Oh Frack." Clear fluid gushed out of her like there was a water hose between her legs, "Oh, God. Oliver!"

Oliver pressed his ear to the ladies room' door, despite Felicity's previous protests.

"Hon, what's going on?" He inquired, "You alright? You want me to come in there?":

"Yes, my water just broke."

Oliver came rushing in, "Okay, we only have a half hour to get you to the hospital."

"No, Dr. Grieg told us labor and delivery could take up to a full day." She corrected amidst a heaving breath when she stood up carefully, "Remember you were in the hospital with Samantha for eighteen hours when William was born. We should just go home right now. I need you to get the large black duffel bag I packed for us on the top shelf in our walk-in closet. And then I need to take a quick shower."

He stuttered T-Take a quick shower? Felicity, we're a having baby soon, not going out to a charity gala. How are so calm about all of this right now?"

"How are you _not_ calm?" Felicity countered with an uneasy smile, "You've already been through this once before. I haven't, but I know I'll be perfectly fine."

"Why's that?"

His wife smiled, "Because I have you along with Dr. Grieg. She's the best and so are you."

His reply was a wordless as to what Felicity had just said, her little lip and crinkly eyebrows demonstrated otherwise. She was a little worried too, but she didn't wanna pile on to her husband's anxiety as well. He kissed her lips as he gently helped her into. Felicity had never seen Oliver nor Thea drive so slow, but according to both Queen siblings, they were both simply being cautious. It took them forty five minutes just to get home when it would usually only take twenty. The both decided to take the long way. Apparently, because "Too much traffic could lead to an accident, Felicity." At least that was what Thea told her. Ugh, they really were related, even if they had different. Their stubbornness was all attributed to that awful woman, Moira Queen.

Despite his worries, Oliver actually took Felicity's lead. The duffel bag hit the floor just as Felicity's clothes did. His arms folded as the door clicked slightly closed.

"Just a quick one. You promised, Felicity."

"Copy that, soldier. I just wanna clean up for ten minutes. That's all. I promise."

His wife switched on her waterproof shower radio, and "Bananas" by Gwen Stefani lightened her mood. Felicity hummed along, "The shit is bananas: B-A-N-A-N-A-S."

"Really?" Her husband muttered after an eye roll. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling as if was asking any higher power for a sign, "'Take a quick shower,' she said. Woman, you're the one driving me bananas."

"Heard that, Honey." She chimed, even though Felicity was in the midst running water and about to give birth. She felt as if she really need to wipe off her husband's pouty face. "Like what you see there, Mr. Mayor?"

"Always." Oliver reminded softly when his gaze was honed in on every minute little moment of Felicity in the shower. He usually loved the sight of his nude wife- pregnant or otherwise, but this shower was steaming up his nerves, even though he was well-aware of how long some labor and deliveries. Yet sometimes birth plans can go out the window like when William was breech. His voice swiftly became very militant, "But now is not the time for that. It's baby time. C'mon, we need to go." He wished she would towel herself off faster.

"Oh, Oliver _Oh!_   I'm gonna go when I'm good and ready and I'm not ready. Can we just keep Amelia in here for, I don't know, the next, _ugh_ , eighteen years or so? I don't know how my mom did this for sixteen years. All, all by herself. Well, nine years since Noah left when I was seven, but still Honey I can't. I don't know how to be a good mom, not without my mom I, uh..."

Ah, finally there it was. Felicity's real fears erupted out of her. Oliver just didn't think about the fact that she would be scared about being a mom, even without her own mother. Because she was already so great with William.

Word for word from what he was just thinking. "Felicity, you're already so great with William."

"Yeah, but he's not an infant. I was around to play blocks and read stories, but you and Samantha were ones who dealt with nightly feedings, tummy time, new teeth, and colic."

"Look at me, you are not alone. I'm gonna stay right where you need me, always." He promised when he helped her slip into nothing but a simple lavender cotton dress, "You are one the strongest, remarkable people I know. And _that_ is exactly how I can see already that you'll be amazing mother just like your mom."

"Yeah? She inquired when a single tear prodded her right eye. She didn't know what was making her tear more- Oliver's words, pregnancy hormones, or these fracking cramps that were getting closer together.

He confirmed with a kiss to her wet hair, "Yeah. Now let's go meet our daughter."

"Wait!"

"Now what?" Oliver sighed.

"Ooh, I have to blow dry my hair before we leave. I can't go out of the house with wet hair. I'll get sick, and it's not cute."

Again, they were going to a hospital, _not_ a charity gala Oliver threw up his hands before he grabbed the duffel bag in free one. The empty hand was now tapping at hip in a sporadic rhythm. Felicity was more of Donna's daughter than she realized. Sure, the natural brunette hair and genius influence was all Noah as much as Felicity was a genius in her own right. But she managed to pick up a few things from her mom. The fact that she can't cook well is one thing. The love of clothes, shoes, accessories, and hair were some others. But the adorable quirks, the creativity, and the heart were all Donna.

He remembered her glasses as the whir of the red blow dryer came to an end.

"Hon, should I even ask?"

"Nope." She said with a pop on the p, reiterating his earlier words, "Let's go meet our baby girl."

"Thank you. The car's waiting for us out front."

Oliver ushered Felicity out of their downstairs bathroom to the front door.

"I know I don't say this much, but huh? Why aren't you driving?"

"Because" He announced, "I am gonna sit in the backseat with you, and you are gonna rest your head on my lap. That way you can stay as relaxed as possible."

His wife complimented, "You're so sweet, but who's..."

"Since when did I become your black driver?" Dig joke with that very distinct deep voice of his.

"Since my wife's going to labor. And you're not my driver or my bodyguard. You're one of my brothers."

 They briefly heard another door slam shut behind Dig's car.

"Aww! Does that make me your brother too, Ollie?" Tommy greeted, just before he climbed into the passenger seat.

Felicity grumbled under her breath, emphasized with a side eyed glare to her husband other best friend, "Oh great. What is this? A birthday party?"

"Of course, man."

"Oliver, Honey I'd love to hear about both your bromances later." Felicity breathed through another jolt of pain. She was starting to realize that maybe these weren't just cramps. They could be contractions. "I get why Dig's here, but Merlyn why the Hell are you along for the ride? My daughter's birth is not live theater."

"I'm a first year Med student." Tommy realized, "Witnessing a live birth would be the opportunity to kickstart my entire career as an OBGYN."

"Tommy, maybe that's not-"

"Just sit down, get your seatbelt on, and shut up, Merlyn. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this .But if and _only if_ Dr. Grieg lets you scrub in. You stay above my waist."

Tommy whined, much like his nephew William did when he wasn't allowed to get a new toy racecar, "But below the waist is where all the action is."

"Tommy." His friend warned sharply, "Dude, learn when to shut up. Over six years with Sara, and I'd think she would've taught you that one by now."

" _Oh_!" She groaned, signaling that they should all go. "Dig, please. I think you better start driving."

"On it, Mrs. Queen."

Dig turned the cornered, driving towards the freeway. It would be a lot faster than taking the back roads and safer. He was well aware with a pregnant lady in his car, time wouldn't be on their side. Besides that, he just got his leather seats reupholstered. They had just got onto the entrance of the freeway.

"Oh shit!" Tommy commented, peering at the lanes packed full with cars at a standstill, "It's like a parking lot out here. What's going. There's no game today. It's the middle of summer break."

It didn't matter. Whatever was going on wasn't going to make the traffic magic speed up. They inched along for nearly an hour. Another hour passed and they barely mved a mile. Oliver silently cursed himself for buying his house on the outskirts of Star City in the suburbs, slightly away from the hustle and bustle.

"Oh God!" Felicity suggested, laced with a whine, "Isn't there an alternate route? This pain's starting to kill me."

She wasn't kidding. Sweat started to drip down her body. Felicity gripped the backseat so tightly that her knuckles were turning.

"Felicity, when did you start feeling these pains?"

"These Braxton Hicks contractions started in my seven month, Merlyn." She answered honestly. He normally would've fired back at her snippy comment, but considering the circumstances. He thought it was best to avoid the hormonal rage monster, "What does that have to do with anything?"

He continued, "When did they start feeling consistent?"

"Last night but I don't-"

"What? Last night?" Oliver interrupted, "When were you gonna tell me all of this?"

"I just- I didn't wanna worry you Honey. Well, not anymore than you already are."

Tommy's typically relax tone was now weighted with worry, "I need to get back there now."

Tommy crawled into the back seats with Oliver and Felicity. He gently pushed Felicity's legs up, pointed toward the roof of the car. He bunched the skirt of Felicity's dress up by her waist.

"What the hell are you doing, Tommy?" His friend grit.

"Trust me, man. I am not enjoying this at all. Consistent cramps sounded more like contractions to me." Tommy assured, "In my medical opinion, I just wanted to double check to see if Felicity was starting to dilate. She's not, but you can never be too careful."

"Thank God because I cannot have this baby in  the backseat of a car. I am not sixteen and working at Big Belly Burger."

Traffic finally started moving, and they made to Starling General around eight o'clock that night. Oliver quickly lifted her carefully into a wheelchair, earning him more than a few disapproving looks from some men and women on the nurses' staff.

"Sorry." Oliver mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's...Well, see my wife. She's in labor."

"A midwife said, "You don't say? Look, Mr. Queen, this time I'll let it slide. It'll just be another minute before we can get you into your room."

Felicity wondered, "Paul? Curtis never told me you were a midwife too? A physical therapist and a midwife? You're awesome."

"Curtis may have won the bronze in the Olympics, but I've been told I'm the real overachiever." Paul stated, looking at his chart, "I'll let Dr. Grieg know you're here."

"Paul, Hey."

He teased, "Med school Merlyn. Stay steady on your feet, kid."

"What was that about?" Of course, Oliver just had to know too. He and Tommy loved to throw little jabs at each other from time to time.

"It's better for me if you don't know."

Oh, but he'd find out somehow, someway. Several more hours had passed, and there was no sign that they'd meet their baby girl soon. Felicity got up, starting to briskly walk all around her private hospital room. She tried sitting on a large blue exercise ball while Oliver rubbed her back with those magic hands of his. During the night, Dr. Grieg and Oliver actually managed to fall asleep. Grieg in her office at her desk, and Oliver in one of those horribly lumpy gray cushioned chairs. Nine hours after her waiter broke she was six centimeters dilated The next two hours she was eight centimeters dilated, and she just couldn't wait anymore.

Finally right around 5AM, Dr. Grieg checked between her legs, "Okay, ten centimeters, Mrs. Queen. Looks like someone's ready to start pushing."

"Thank God," She grit, a grunt breaking up the two words.

"You can do it. Breathe." Oliver coached when he tried to breathe in time with his wife.

She yelled, "Shut up!"

"I see her head."

Just then Tommy walked in. What did the hospital just have an revolving door policy? That could neither be safe nor sanitary. "Hey, Ollie. I brought you some coffee. Is that the baby crowning? I'm just gonna..."

The coffee spilled on the floor, following a clatter and a thud as Tommy blacked out along with it.

"Dig?" Oliver called, directing his attention to Dr. Grieg, "My friend Dig was medically trained in the Army. Can he set up an IV for Mr. Merlyn in the other room?"

"Honey!" She screamed on her third push, "Focus!"

"Sorry, I should be telling you that." Her husband realized as he held onto her left leg.

"Everybody, but the mother and father needs to leave now!" Dr. Grieg commanded. Dig, being the diligent former soldier that he is dragged Tommy over to the next room when the doctor said, "I'm gonna need you to give me one last push, Felicity."

"I can't do it!" Her skin was nearly tomato red, dripping in a profuse sweat. Felicity's face was contorted in pain and her response was a harmony of a scream/cry, "I can't!"

"Yes you can, Baby." He believed, "Here we go, just one more."

A prolonged loud scream broke through the short silence in the room followed by strong cries from their baby girl.

"Daddy, do you wanna cut the umbilical cord?"

 He nodded yes, and with one quick snip. Oliver had a grin from ear-to-ear. He showed Felicity the quick photos on his on phone. They watched as a nurse cleaned the baby up. Six pounds, nine ounces, and nineteen inches ofpure joy was born on July 15th, 2017 at 5:06AM.

"She's scrumptious." Felicity sighed with a tired smile, "Hi, baby girl."

After he carefully placed their daughter in his wife's arms, following long smooches on Felicity's lips and forehead, "Oh, she's perfect. You did amazing, Felicity."

" _We_ did amazing, Oliver." She pecked his lips again with a welcomed interruption of the sweetest high-pitched little yawn from the newest Queen. He pecked her lips again. He couldn't stop kissing Felicity just as much as he couldn't stop staring at their beautiful baby girl.

"Did you two decide on a name yet?" A nurse questioned. She'd hate to break up the family moment, but she'd have to take the baby back to the nursery, so she could sleep. And they could then monitor her vitals.

"Amelia." Felicity announced, her breath caught in her throat as she mentioned the middle name, "Marie Queen."

Marie was kind of a way to remember her mother. All Smoak ladies had an M middle name. Donna's middle name was Margaret, and Felicity's was Megan. Oliver chose Amelia, and Felicity chose Marie because her mother always loved that name. It was actually her second choice for Felicity's middle name. Amelia was just the right shade of pink. Her breathing was normal. She had a strong heart just like her Bubbe and Mama. She had strong lungs. She had all ten fingers and toes. Oliver should know he counted twice when his daughter's fingers curled on top of her mother's breast during a feeding. Felicity would've made a "Like father, like daughter joke." But it just didn't seem appropriate while little miss Mia was awake.

Mia's first week home was made easier by Samantha and Lyla who stocked their fridge with all sorts of meals for the next five days. Thankfully, their newborn wasn't "allergic to sleep" like some other babies. But, that didn't mean parenting was a cakewalk. Amelia still woke up at least eight to twelve a day to be nursed, changed, fed, bathed, and rocked back to sleep. They weren't exactly sure how someone so small could make such big messes. At least, Oliver wouldn't have the same problem with Mia like he did with William when it came to peeing. Those were some hilarious stories, and he loved to make his wife laugh. Not that he'd ever mention this to any of the guys, but in his journal he'd write that "Felicity's laughter was like his favorite song." Oliver awoke when he didn't feel his wife's warm body cuddled up to his in bed. The clock read 2AM. Just before he headed straight for the nursery, he fished a dark blue velvet box out of his night stand.

"Honey, it's late. I've-"

 _Beautiful dreamer,_  
_Wake unto me_  
_Starlight and dewdrops_  
_Are awaiting thee_

Felicity would've sang more if the creaking door hadn't startled her.

His wife whispered, "Hey, I was just getting our little girl back to sleep."

"I see that." Oliver noted in a hushed tone, planting a soft kiss on his daughter's mitten covered hand, "Good night, Princess."

Felicity kissed her daughter as well before she and Oliver readjusted her blanket, mobile, and spare Mr. Square Bear before they exited the room.

"How much of that did you hear?" She quizzed while they walked back to their bedroom, "And what pray tell is that?"

"One I already knew you could sing beautifully since you love karaoke." Her husband replied, already placing the box in her hand, "And two just open it. It's a gift for you. I wanted to give it to you right after Mia was born, but I forgot to sneak it in the duffel bag."

"Oh? So it's a push present, huh? Is it like the gold bracelet you gave to Samantha when William was born with his picture and everything?"

"No, but you're pretty close. I think you'll like it better than a copy of Samantha's bracelet."

She certainly did. Felicity opened the dark blue velvet box to reveal a rose gold locket. It was even engraved with  "FMQ" her initials in elegant script letters. But, it was what what was inside the rose gold heart shaped locket that got her misty eyed. Oliver sneaked in a candid picture of Felicity and Donna when they told her and Quentin that she was pregnant.

"Oh my God." She commented in a slightly shaky voice, biting her lower lip, "Honey, it's beautiful. I love it so much."

Her mouth crashed into his when she stood her tip toes for a passionate kiss.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his nose nuzzled hers, "Good. I'm glad. I thought you could add another of your favorite photos."

"I know just the one."

Later in the morning, Felicity added a Samantha Clayton original. It was her newest favorite photo yet. William was on the bed next to Felicity as they introduced him to his brand new baby sister. Felicity had this big toothy grin amidst her tired eyes as she held Amelia. Oliver sat holding William in one arm, a hand blanketing Felicity's as he had an equally huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

  _ **Five Years Later**_

Oliver walked in his wife's bar and restaurant, pushing up the long sleeves on his white button up shirt. The bar stool creaked and swiveled as he sat down at his usual spot. He watched as Felicity restocked the topshelf liquor. He couldn't see it, but he could tell she was smiling. She just knew. She knew he would be there like always. It still hadn't changed much after all these. Well, except Felicity abandoned her goth look along with her natural dark locks.

"Hey," Her husband finally greeted softly in a tone usually reserved for his kids, Thea, Samantha, and her.

 "Hey, stranger." Felicity said playfully, "Hmm... Let me guess, venison burger and a light beer?"

"No." Oliver stated, accentuated by a head shake, "I hear there's a really good burger called The Senator."

"You know I do believe there is Mr. Queen. It's our specialty here at Verdant. I wanted to call it the Mayor after my husband, but _someone_ said.."

"The Senator sounds more politically bad ass than the Mayor burger."

"Uh-huh," She agreed, "It's a damn good twist on chicken cordon bleu: ham and cheese mixed into a ground chicken patty."

His voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "Well, you do know my wife agrees that I make a spectacular chicken cordon bleu."

"Mmm hmm," his wife hummed, leaning in closer, "What? No tip?"

"Oops! I seem to have forgotten my wallet." Oliver closed the gap between them.

Nina interrupted, " _Ahem_ , we may have a new name, but at Verdant there is a no PDA policy at my station, even if it is my boss."

Verdant was actually Thea's idea. It was one of her and Ollie's favorite colors. Plus, the name change just felt right. Vendetta was named by Donna as a response to her past troubles marriage, and this bar would always be Donna's redemption. But Verdant was the start of a new chapter, and her mother wouldn't have it any other way. She'd love to see that her baby girl made this place her very own. Despite the name, Verdant would always carry a piece of Donna, evident by the old photos adorning the wall.

"Sorry," the Queen couple muttered in unison.

"It's fine. You 'd think after nearly eleven years together, you'd be sick of each other by now."

"No chance."

"Ditto."

Oliver's eyes darted around the eating area in search of a little blonde head. "Felicity, where's Mia?"

"In the back with William and her Aunt T working on her number line."

He chuckled, "Who's doing more of the helping her brother or Aunt T?"

"They both are." She reminded with a light swat to his firm bicep, "And you be nice. Isn't that one of the things at the top of your big brother job description? At least that was what you told William. Remember, my love?"

"Yes, Honey." Her husband sighed in compliance.

"Thank you." She smiled as she went to give Chef Brian, Oliver's lunch order.

Just a little after five o'clock that night, Oliver and Felicity were nursing back a root beer soda, sharing the same glass while they were standing in front of the dartboard.

Spinning a little green dart between her fingers, "You know I could never get the hang of this. I just don't understand how you hit the bull's eye every time. I mean, it's like you never miss. You have perfect aim, which is impossible statistically speaking. But it's amazing."

"Felicity, is that your way of asking me for help?"

"I could use _a lot_ of help, mister."

Oliver took the hint. His gray suit jacket draped over her shoulders like a cape when one arm ensnared her waist. She sighed at the feeling of his firm chest against her back while his other hand, much larger to his wife's hand by comparison precisely guided her dart to the bull eye's in one swift throw.

Oliver's breathed tickled her neck, "See, easy"

Right before his lips found Felicity's favorite spot, the area between her neck and shoulder. Oliver felt a small hand tugging at the back of blue jeans, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Yes, yes, yes, Princess."

She lifted her arms up, and Mia's pale pink dress caught air as she was thrust into her father's arms. Mia cupped his stubble, much like her mother loved to do, "Johnny's wondering if it's time for training yet?"

Checking his watch, he figured "Oh he's right. It's a after five. I'm running late."

Oliver handed Mia to Felicity. Mia's lips puckered when she gave her mother a little kiss in between her nose and upper lip.

"Mama, what do Daddy and Johnny Jr, do when they train?"

"Daddy teaches John Jr. to shoot arrows from his bow." Her mother reminded, "But not the pointy ones, those are very, very dangerous. You know he'd said he'd to teach you too, if you want."

"Nah." She denied, "I like seeing Uncle Bam and learning karate with William."

Much like her mother and bubbe, Mia loved dresses and shoes. But, to her parents' surprise she took up quite an interest in a karate at a very young age. After she saw one of her big brother's tournaments, she was hooked.

Meanwhile, underneath Oliver's mayoral office, where he was in the middle of third term. Dig and Oliver were dripping in sweat while Lyla was helping John Jr. with his proper stance as archer. Oliver corrected the position of his nephew's bow.

John Jr. stared down his target intense, his brows knitted together, "Dad, every time Uncle Ollie teaches me this, I feel like a superhero."

"Oh yeah?" Dig smiled, his eyebrows rose up.

His mother wondered, "What are you gonna call yourself, little man?"

John Jr.'s glanced briefly shifted down to his t-shirt. It matched the color scheme of Uncle Ollie's "gym".

"The Green Arrow." Yeah, he liked that, John Jr. fired a soft arrow from his small bow.

Maybe one day, Oliver's gym could more use out of it, especially in a place like Star City.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
